


Cults and Lust

by Kellyjelly



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Belly Kink, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Breaking into Apartments, Cheating, Clowns, Creepy Fluff, Crying, Cults, Dancing, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt, Jealousy, Kai is a hopeless romantic, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Light Smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Up, Masked ball, Murder, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reunions, Romance, Stalking, Threats, Verbal Humiliation, angst with happy ending, argument, court trials, cute dates, hospital visits, serenades, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Kai is the leader of a cult but he has a soft spot for a girl he always liked or shall we say love. After experiencing an intense moment in Kai's life, he pushes her away but he never lost sight of her. Give it a couple of months, years and they reunite again but he is a changed man. The actions and murders he commits are hidden from the love of his life but how will she react when she founds out who Kai truly is and what he has become.





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start when Kai wasn't insane.

Her hands were coated in blood. She looked at the bloody mess she started. Her breathing was rapid, she couldn’t comprehend what happened. Eva fell on her knees and stared at the two bodies in front of her. 

“What did I do?” She whispered sadly. 

“Eva!!!!” Kai shouted. 

Eva heard Kai trying to open the front door but she couldn’t care less. She was in shock, she didn’t know what to do. Kai kept calling her name but he heard no response. He began to panic, with all his force he kicked the door. After two more kicks he managed to get in. 

“Eva where are you!” 

He looked through every room, every floor, and nothing. Kai parted his long blue hair away from his face. He was about to give up when he remembered that this house has a basement. Kai ran downstairs and saw the door leading to the basement slightly opened. He hindered his pace and slowly opened the door, seeing Eva crouched down with her back towards him. 

“Eva?” He asked gently. 

Kai made his way down the steps when he saw the pool of blood spilling from the two corpses. He stood quiet for a bit and then noticed Eva covered in blood. He walked in front of her and sat in the sea of blood surrounding her. 

“Eva? What happened?” 

Eva looked into Kai’s soft brown eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but words were failing her. She tried again to speak but tears came flooding down her face. “Kai, I don’t know what I did. I just killed two people.” 

Kai widened his eyes and realized how hard this event had hit her. He reached for her trembling hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. “These hands are strong, they have committed an action that is unforgivable and yet beautiful.” 

Eva got scared and took her hands away from Kai’s. “What are you talking about? I just committed murder!” She got up and paced back and forth. “Why are you telling me this? Are you crazy? I’m going to go to jail!” She rubbed her face in her bloody hands. “I’m a murderer Kai.” 

“Eva, no one needs to know that you committed a crime. I can help you get rid of the bodies and clean the mess up. I’ll clear any evidence that will convict you. I’ll help you.” 

Eva looked at Kai on the floor, with fear in her eyes. “Kai, you are scaring me. You sound as if you’ve done this before.” 

Kai lifted himself from the floor and walked towards her as blood was dripping down his clothes. He stood inches away from her and lifted his pinky to her. “There are secrets that I’ve kept from you and now is the time to reveal them. Tell me are you afraid?” 

Eva shook her head. 

“Then take my pinky.” 

  
  
++++++++++++++++++ 

  
  


##### 4 Years Earlier

  
  
Kai was in school getting his degree in religious studies. He was about to finish, he just needed one more semester and he’ll be done with school. He was dozing off in class, his professor had a monotone voice that can spark up boredom. Kai ran his long fingers through his short brown hair and picked at his light stubble on his chin and upper lip. He continued to doodle around on his laptop. He was about to lose it when the clock struck 1 pm. The professor dismissed his students and Kai grabbed his stuff and left that class as quick as a jackrabbit. He exited the classroom and he was pleased to go home already and lay in his reclining chair and search the web. Kai was walking down the hallway when he recognized a girl walking ahead. He knew who she was, her tall form along with her long straight black hair gracefully flowing side to side. Oh yes, he definitely knew who that lady was. Kai rushed down the hallway and caught up to her. 

“Eva!” he called out. 

Eva turned around and saw Kai running up to her. “Hey Kai.” She smiled. 

Kai could get lost in her superb blue eyes. “Where you going?” 

“I’m going home and you?” 

“Home too. How are your classes going?” 

Eva shrugged, “It’s honestly boring. I’m not sure if I want to be a professor.” 

“What why?” 

“Cause all our professors are incredibly smart and I’m barely trying to catch up with all these subjects. My brain is not the fastest unlike yours.” 

Kai blushed a bit. “We all have different brains and maybe yours just needs a bit more explaining to understand, and well I learn things quickly. That doesn’t mean you’re stupid though. You’re really smart.” 

Eva held his hand, “Thanks Kai.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

Kai was speechless, he couldn’t believe that Eva kissed him. Kai had a crush on Eva for a long time and he was so happy that he met her in one of his classes and immediately became friends. Kai winked at her. “You want to go get food?” 

“Sure.” 

They walked together and ended up eating at a pizza place. He ordered two pepperoni pizzas with sausage. He took the two boxes over to the table where Eva was sitting. 

“Here you go my lady. Pizza for you and pizza for me.” 

Eva giggled, “I shouldn’t be eating pizza because it gets you fat but since you’re inviting me, I guess I’ll eat this whole box. I don’t want you to freak out because guys get a bit intimidated when they see me eating a whole pizza all by myself.” 

Kai lifted his hot and delicious slice of pizza from the box, “Eva to be honest, I like a woman who can eat. Cause I like eating and it makes me sad when girls eat one slice and say I’m full.” 

Eva couldn’t help but laugh. “Well thank you master Kai. I shall take your advice to the grave.” 

They both began eating their pizza in a comfortable silence. Kai couldn’t take his eyes off Eva. He loved everything about her. Her rosy cheeks illuminating her snowy skin made her seem like an angel. Her full and wide lips seemed delicate and cushy. Eva’s dark long hair reached her elbows and he loved how her hair was intensely straight. Her ravishing blue eyes reminded him of a clear blue lagoon preserved in an unknown island. Of course, Kai couldn’t ignore her body. Her breasts were a huge handful, he could almost feel her tits spilling from the sides if he grabbed them. Kai could imagine how smooth and squishy they must be, he wanted to place his lips on her nubs and suck on them gently. He also loved how long her legs were, they were lean and fit. Kai wanted to feel those legs wrapped around his hips. For a long time, he remembered Eva going to the gym to make her butt a bit bigger and it was definitely working. Kai would always see her small butt, but he wasn’t really an ass guy. Kai was more obsessed with boobs and she for sure filled that requirement, but he noticed how her butt was taking a plumper form. He honestly found that fucking sexy, to him it was the perfect peach butt. Kai was dying to tell her that he likes her but he was always so scared. 

“Kai? Earth to Kai?” 

Kai looked at Eva with confused eyes, “Yeah?” 

“Hi Kai. You came back. I was asking you a question but I guess you were visiting another world. Your world?” 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” 

Eva leaned in a bit closer, “Tell me, what were you thinking about?” She took a bite from her pizza and smiled at Kai. 

That look she gave Kai made him melt inside. “Nothing really.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah definitely.” He looked down and saw that Eva ate all of her pizza and he still had five more pieces. “Woah, you ate your pizza already?” 

“Yup. I told you I can eat a pizza.” Eva laughed. 

“I guess I might need help cause I’m starting to get full.” 

Eva gave Kai a really look. “I thought you said that it was sad when a girl eats one piece and says she’s full. You’re totally that girl.” 

Kai looked down at his pizza and smiled. “For your information, I ate three pieces.” 

“Oh right, yeah great. See you’re better at math than me.” 

Kai made a sad puppy face, “Please help me eat my pizza.” 

Eva leaned back in her chair and unbuttoned her baby blue high waisted shorts. “Alright but tomorrow I must work out a lot to lose all this fat I consumed today.” 

“Eva to me you look perfect. I think it’s impossible to see you overweight or not fit. You literally go to the gym every day.” 

Eva could feel her cheeks and ears become red. “Stop Kai, you’re making me blush.” 

Kai had to continue, “Well then at least I can make you blush. I don’t make you nervous, do I?” 

“No, you just make me feel horny.” 

Kai felt his cock jump up with excitement. “Really?” 

“No.” Eva laughed and nudged his leg with hers. “But maybe one day. For now, let’s finish your pizza since someone is a sissy and they can’t finish eating.” She teased. 

“Fine I’m a sissy. Now please be a good Samaritan and pass me the parmesan cheese.” 

Eva obliged and passed the parmesan cheese to Kai. Thirty minutes passed by and both were able to finish the pizza. They both leaned back in their chairs exhausted. 

“I’m as full as a bull.” Eva cutely remarked. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Kai chuckled. 

“Look I’m hella full and tired of eating. So, everything I say right now might not make sense cause I’m not all here.” 

Kai displayed his white pearly teeth. “I understand, I’m full too.” 

They sat in silence for a bit until Eva noticed pieces of parmesan cheese on Kai’s adorably light mustache. “Come here.” She signaled with her finger. 

“Why?” 

Eva sat closer, “Just come here.” 

Kai lazily made his way closer to Eva. She used her finger and dusted off the cheese on his mustache. “There you go, now you are clean Kai.” 

Eva lost herself in his gaze as did Kai. Kai was never this close to Eva before. Their lips were only inches away from each other. Eva licked her lips and leaned in a bit. Kai’s heart was racing, he was going to kiss her. OFFICAILLY. He leaned in as well and he closed his eyes, she did the same. 

“Did you two find everything okay? Did you both enjoy your pizzas? I’ll gladly take the boxes.” 

Kai and Eva looked at the waiter. They were both embarrassed. 

Eva spoke first. “Yeah the pizza was great. Thank you. You can for sure take these boxes.” 

The young man took the boxes and left. Eva looked at Kai and smiled shyly. “You want to get going?” 

Kai nodded. He was so sad, he wanted to kiss her but he was interrupted. Then he had a thought. She was going to kiss me. That means that she likes me. Oh yes, she likes me. I have a chance with her. They both left the pizza place and walked home. The walk home was silent. Kai and Eva walked side by side, both trying to think of something to talk about, but nothing popped up. Before they both knew it, they were only one block away from their homes. Kai was going to say something when Winter appeared. 

“Hey bro. Hi Eva. Where you guys coming from?” 

“We went to go eat pizza.” Kai explained. 

“Cool, well I just came by cause I needed to borrow money.” Winter laughed. “So, I guess I’ll catch up with you later yeah. Oh, Rudy is on his way out too. So, don’t be surprised if you run into him. Well bye guys.” Winter hugged her brother. “You know you two are so freaking cute together.” She whispered in Kai’s ear. Kai smiled and nodded. Winter then hugged Eva tightly and left. 

“You want me to walk you to your house. Even though you are three houses away.” Kai quietly asked. 

“No that’s okay. I can go by myself. Thanks for offering the option.” 

They stared at each other for a tiny moment when Rudy interrupted. “Kai, nice seeing you.” He looked at Eva and said nothing. Rudy never liked Eva, he thought she was below them and insignificant. He also thought that she was garbage and he disliked the idea of having his little brother dating her. “I stopped by for a bit and now I’m heading out. What are you doing with this white trash?” 

Eva looked at the floor and felt uncomfortable. Eva didn’t like Rudy at all, he was always so mean to her and she despised mean people. 

“Don’t talk like that to her. Be nicer Rudy. If you forgot, me and her are friends and we walked together from school.” 

“You know what I think about her. She wants to be a fucking teacher. A FUCKING TEACHER. Only dumb hoes like her would get a job like that. Probably because she can’t do anything.” Rudy bluntly remarked. 

Eva wanted to cry. His words hurt but it hurt more to know that it was true. She honestly can’t do anything and becoming a professor, not a teacher, was only meant for losers. She held her tears back. “Kai I’ll see you later. Apparently, there’s a bad vibe here and I don’t want to deal with people who think they are all that when being a therapist is as low as any other job involved with the medical field.” Eva pushed Rudy to the side. 

Rudy got mad and wanted to hit her but Kai stopped him. “What the fuck is wrong you, you shit!” Kai ran after Eva. 

“Stay away from her Kai. She’s nothing but trash!” Rudy yelled as he walked away and entered his car. 

“Eva! Eva wait.” 

Kai caught up to her, “Eva I’m sorry, please I’m sorry. Don’t listen to him, he’s just a fucked-up turd.” Kai’s heart was breaking, he hated seeing Eva crying. 

Eva wiped her tears with her hand, “It’s okay, he’s right. I can’t do anything. I’m insignificant and being a teacher is so low. That’s not even a career.” Eva broke down and cried in her hands. 

Kai hugged her tenderly. Eva returned the hug and cried into his slim chest. “Listen to me Eva, don’t let anyone tell you that you’re weak or below anyone else. You are a bright young woman, if you want to be a professor then you be a professor. I think there’s a huge difference between teachers and professors. Teachers are for high school kids and they get paid less. Professors teach in colleges and we need professors so students can learn and graduate. Plus, professors earn a lot more money than regular teachers. You can do it. I’ll be here to support you and I promise that I won’t let my brother hurt you again.” 

Eva managed to cry less. She nodded her head and looked up into Kai’s eyes. With his thumb, he wiped away her tears. “To me you’re not trash or insignificant. To me you are beautiful, smart, sweet, funny, and perfect.” 

Eva’s nose was red and stuffy but she managed to speak, “Do you honestly mean t-that?” 

Kai nodded his head. ‘Of course, I do.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you, Kai. You are honestly the sweetest guy I know.” She kissed Kai’s cheek and lingered a bit. 

Kai closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin. Eva came a bit closer and kissed the corner of his mouth. She smiled sadly and started heading towards her house. “I’ll see you later.” 

Kai felt sadness as he saw Eva depart from him. Her warmth was suddenly gone and her scent only remained in the air. He almost felt her lips on his. The desired kiss that he’s been waiting for seemed so close yet so far. He stood there seeing her until she disappeared into her house. He walked a bit and entered his house, thankfully his dad was sleeping and his mom greeted him quietly. She told him that the food will be ready soon. Kai kissed his mom on the cheek and headed downstairs in the basement. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes, as he remembered the touch of Eva’s lips.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awaited visit leads to exciting events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is super super super super super light smut hehe.

Night came faster than expected. Kai spent the rest of his prolonged hours thinking of Eva. His thoughts were interrupted when his mom came downstairs to give him a plate of macaroni and cheese. 

“Here you go honey. Eat up.” The older woman said gently. 

“Thanks mom.” 

Kai’s mom headed upstairs and disappeared around the corner. The food smelled so delicious that Kai devoured the cheesy noodles in an instant. He was lazy to go back upstairs and leave the plate in the sink. Also, he didn’t want to face his father along with the hurtful comments that would be thrown Kai’s way. Kai simply reclined in his cozy chair and began surfing the web. Time kept passing by and Kai realized that it was barely 9 pm. He wasn’t sleepy at all, so he decided to keep doodling around his laptop a bit more. Kai’s ears perked up as he heard his mother and father arguing again. He lifted his gaze towards the shouts and felt sad. The constant screams were invading Kai’s head, so he decided to text Eva. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
When I grow up I’ll be stable

When I grow up I’ll turn the tables

Trying hard to fit among you

Floating out to wonderland

  
  
Eva stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and clean while singing her little heart out to her favorite song When I Grow Up by Garbage. She dried her long black hair and twisted it into a big bouncy bun. With a towel wrapped around her moist wet skin, she headed towards her drawer and pulled out her baby blue Stitch nightgown. She removed her towel and shivered at the instant coldness hitting her body and placed her knee length nightgown over her head. Eva opened the drawer next to her pajamas and pulled out a black and white cheeky polka dot underwear. She kept singing and danced her way to her soft and fluffy bed. She plopped down on her mattress and decided to just chill for a bit, and maybe read a book she recently bought. Eva adjusted herself when her phone made a bubble sound. She rolled onto her stomach and checked her phone. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  


##### Hey Eva, what you up to?

  
  
Eva smiled, seeing that it was Kai texting her. 

  
  
Nothing much. And you?

  
  


##### Bored as heck. My parents are fighting again. Do you mind if I crash your place for a bit?

  
  
Well my parents are gone for two days and I have the house to myself. So, OF COURSE you can come over. We can have a sleepover lol.

  
  


##### Thanks, buddy. I’ll see you in a bit.

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Kai closed his laptop and quickly grabbed a few clothes. He stuffed everything he was taking in a duffle bag and was about to head upstairs when his mom came down. 

“H-honey, do you want to visit your friend Eva for the night?” She asked sniffling. 

“Um, well I’m heading to her place now mom. I asked her if I can come over and she said yes.” Kai responded quietly. 

“Okay good. Go see her because your father and I are not in good terms right now. I don’t want you to hear our shouts. So, go and have fun but not too much fun.” She managed to smile a bit. 

Kai hugged his mom. “Mom, do you want to tell dad to shut the fuck up or fight him? Cause I will for you. I don’t want him hurting you. I can stay if you want me too.” 

Kai’s mom broke their hug and cupped his face. “No sweetheart. It’s okay, don’t worry about me. Just go and escape this mess for now.” She placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Kai nodded and started heading out. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Eva was cleaning up her room as best as she could and tried to make a good impression for Kai. She didn’t know why, but she felt so nervous that he was coming over. Sure, she’s been at his place a couple of times but he never came to hers before. Eva tried to keep calm and fixed her bed as best as she could. 

Kai already left his house and was walking towards Eva’s home. A few more steps and he was there. He looked to the side and decided to surprise Eva by appearing at her window. He ran to side of the house and threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, and began to climb up. He wanted to be as slick as possible but he miscalculated his next step, and slipped. He let out a frightened yelp and tightened his grip on the wooden bar in front of him. He closed his eyes and prayed that Eva didn’t hear a thing. 

Eva had everything ready, when she heard a yelp coming out from her window. She peeked out and saw Kai struggling to get up. She quickly ran to her mirror to make sure she looked decent and then ran back to her window. Eva was taking pleasure in seeing Kai struggling. 

“Oh, where art thou Kai?” She dramatically exclaimed. 

Kai looked up and saw Eva perched on the window. He smiled coyly and tried to remember the next verse. “Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” 

Eva giggled and leaned down closer to Kai. “Shall I help thee with thy bag or should I retire back to my quarters?” 

Kai climbed up and reached her window, “I prefer you helping me in, then you disappearing into your room.” 

Eva extended her hand forward to reach for Kai’s duffle bag. “Well said Romeo. Come on give me your bag.” 

Kai handed over his bag to her and crawled into her room. He was pleased to stand on a stable floor and fixed his hair. Eva placed his bag on her chair and turned around to face him. 

“Nice nightgown. I see you are a fan of Lilo and Stitch but mostly Stitch.” Kai gestured to her pajamas. 

“Why yes I am. I love Stitch, he’s so cute. Thanks for the compliment.” Eva began to walk towards her bed. 

Kai couldn’t help but check her out. Her naked body was hiding under her nightgown and Kai managed to outline her breasts. He shyly looked away as she sat on her bed and faced him. 

“Get comfy Kai. Change into whatever clothes you brought.” Eva suggested. 

Kai rushed to his bag and pulled out a Quicksilver t-shirt and plaid blue shorts. He proceeded to take off his shirt and Eva couldn’t help but devour the image in front of her. Her eyes traveled from his fit shoulders down to his snowy slender chest. It seemed as if he had a faint six pack building up but she didn’t care if he was buff or not. She always loved Kai the way he was. Kai was unzipping his pants and he stopped to stare at Eva. 

“Oops sorry. I’m not looking I swear.” Eva covered her eyes and faced away. 

Kai tossed his pants and boxers away and slipped into his oh so comfy shorts. “Okay, you can look.” He laughed nervously. 

Eva opened her eyes and smiled. She crawled to the inner end of her bed and snuggled under the covers. She lifted her warm blanket and patted the empty spot in her bed, asking with her eyes for Kai to lie down. Kai apprehensively accepts and slips into her bed. He lays on his back and notices that Eva shifted to her side to face him. He tilts his head to the side and makes eye contact with her. He chuckles and lies on his side to face her as well. They lay in a comfortable silence when Eva notices that Kai looks sad. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look sad.” Eva asks quietly. 

“I’m fine.” Kai shrugged. 

Eva gets closer and gave him those cute blue puppy eyes. “Are you sure? You can tell me.” 

Kai couldn’t deny that he had this pain in his chest and he needed to let out his troubles. “Well…it’s my parents. They keep fighting and my mom has to deal with my fucked-up dad. It hurts me to see her suffer so much. The things my dad says to her, well rather screams at her. Their constant fights are repeated songs that never end. Sometimes I get so sick of it that I want to leave but I don’t want to leave my mom. It’s not her fault for the way my dad treats her. I feel useless, I can’t even defend my mom from that fucker.” Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks and soft sniffles were escaping his nose. He wanted to continue but he couldn’t, all he could do was cry. 

Eva immediately got closer to Kai and wiped his tears away. “No Kai, it’s your fault. You’re not useless. He’s your dad, you can’t face your dad willy nilly. People change and some go in bad directions causing problems for others. All you can do is protect your mom and make sure that he never lays a hand on her. Stay by her side and let her know that you’re there for her.” She moved in closer, kissing away his salty sad tears. “Things will get better, you’ll see.” She continued kissing his tears away and cupped his face in her hands. She lifted his face and looked deep into his brown eyes. “I promise things will get better. I’ll be right here for you, I’ll help and support you through this mess. I’ll always be there to make those tears disappear and heal your perfect heart.” 

Kai smiles sadly, “Thank you Eva.” He managed to whisper out. “I love you.” 

Eva felt her heart melting. “I love you too.” 

They laid in bed together and stayed silent for a bit. Kai felt his sadness fading away. His eyes were cast down but he slowly lifted them, meeting Eva’s gaze. He admired Eva’s beauty when his eyes fell down to her lips. Kai leaned in and kissed Eva. His kiss was so sweet and soft, Eva placed her hand on his neck and pushed him closer to her. His hands slowly made their way to her waist as he invites his tongue in her mouth. She gladly accepts it and begins to deepen their kiss. Their lips locked together and their tongues formulating a wet dance. Kai leisurely gets on top of Eva while still kissing her. His weight was placed on top of her as she ran her fingers through his silky hair. He breaks their kiss and dives down to the crook of her neck. Eva lets out lustful sigh and closes her eyes as she feels Kai’s hot breath, and lips on her skin. Kai begins to suck on her delicate skin and purposefully wanted to leave a nice purple hickey. Eva moans loudly and kisses his hair. Kai’s left-hand travels down to her legs, parting them open and inviting his aroused form into her embracing warmth. He stops sucking on her skin and enjoys the mark he left on her. He kisses Eva again and briefly halts their kiss. 

“Eva.” He says breathlessly. “I have to tell you something before we move on.” 

“What’s wrong? Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?” Eva felt worried. 

“No no no no.” He pecks her lips. “No, you’re amazing. There’s nothing wrong. I just have a small confession.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’m a… virgin. Would you have me as I am? Untouched by anyone else.” 

Eva smiled uncontrollably and smothered Kai with kisses. “Yes. A thousand times yes. You want to know a secret too. I’m a virgin as well. And I want my first time to be with you. Only you.” 

Kai buried his head in the crook of her neck and giggled adorably. “You are so perfect.” He muffled out. 

He lifted his head and kissed Eva passionately, tasting her sweet lips and quickening their kiss. Kai stood up and took off his shirt. She ran her hands along his chest and squeezed his back muscles. 

“Kai, wait. Do you think we’re going to fast? I mean I want this but you don’t mind having sex in my room?” 

Kai places his forehead against hers and stays quiet. “I admit, I pictured us in a big house that we bought together and me taking you upstairs, bridal style. Then we’d climb into bed together and make romantic love.” Kai sighed. 

“Hey, I’m not saying we need to stop. We can make love now and be together.” Eva suggested. 

“But… I want it to be special.” Kai closed his eyes. 

Eva kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll wait as long as you want me too.” 

Kai opens his eyes and stares at her. “Are you sure? Cause we can do it right now. I mean… I’m hard as hell.” 

Eva laughs. “I can feel it.” Her cheeks became red. “You’re big.” Her hands trailed down to Kai’s lower back. “Plus, I’m pretty wet too.” 

Kai couldn’t deny how hot she sounded saying that. “Really? I’ve heard that virgins get wet so easily.” 

Eva licked his lips. “Only when it’s you provoking me.” She nibbled on his lower lip, then placed kisses along his jawline. “But I can wait for our special moment.” 

Kai was happy to know that she’d wait for him. He boops her nose and gently kisses Eva as his hand naughtily grabs one of her boobs. 

Eva moans surprisingly, “Kai! I didn’t know that you wanted me that badly.” She chuckles. 

“I been dying to hold your boobs and feel them. Now it’s my chance.” Kai begins to massage her mound. 

Eva grabs his hand and with her eyes, she asks to wait a second. Her fingers begin to unbutton her nightgown and once she reaches down to her stomach, she slips the fabric off and exposes her breasts to Kai. 

Kai felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and his mouth became watery. He was terribly hungry for her. “Are you sure you don’t want to have sex now?” He asks excitedly. 

She grabs the back of Kai’s neck and brings him down to her lips. “You can feel me or have a taste?” 

Kai took the opportunity and began to suck on her nipple as his other hand played with her other breast. Her nipple was cold against his mouth but his hot tongue kept swirling around her light brown nub, making it hard instantly. His teeth grazed her sensitive nipple and sucked harder on it. Moans of pleasure were escaping Eva’s lips as Kai started to give the same treatment to her other breast. He absolutely loved her tits, so full and natural. As he finishes, Kai begins to button up her nightgown again. Eva was a bit surprised at the sudden change and questionably looks at Kai. 

Kai smirks. “All I needed was a sample. I’ll consume the main course when we’re ready.” He sends a wink her way. He kisses her tummy and slowly makes his way up to her moist lips. 

He presses his pouty lips on hers and ardently inhaled her scent. He slides off her and spoons her from behind. She flirtatiously pushes her ass against his still hard member. Kai grabs her waist and squeezes her breasts. He plants soft pecks on her neck and holds onto her like there was no tomorrow. 

“Kai? What are we? I mean are we couple or?” Eva left off her question as she felt Kai coming closer to her ear. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He whispers sweetly in her ear. 

Eva closed her eyes and smiled widely. She held his right hand and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. She tilts her head back and kisses Kai. “Yes.” 

Kai grips her closer as they make out intensely for the next couple of minutes. Their positions actuated and Eva rested her head on Kai’s chest. She began to fall asleep as she kept hearing his breathing and feeling his chest rising and falling. Eva placed a tender kiss on his chest and rested her leg on his waist. Kai sneakily interlaced his fingers with her and let his heavy eyelids fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. The next chapter will be wild.


	3. Beautiful Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So to make things a bit clear, I know in the beginning we are introduced to Eva murdering two people and then we go into how Kai and her became a couple and their past history. I thought about the timeline I presented and instead of 7 months earlier, I'm pushing it to 4 years earlier because a lot of things will happen and I need a decent amount of time to lead up to Eva murdering those two people. Sorry about the confusion but other than that enjoy this chapter!

The warm rays of the sun were peeking through Eva’s room and landing on two bodies embracing each other. Kai had his arms wrapped around Eva, in a warm and secure hug as his head is resting on hers. Once Eva feels the sun warming her facing, she blinks sleepily and breathes in Kai’s scent. Her hand traces Kai’s chest and she looks up to see her man sleeping adorably. The sun was dancing on his light mustache making Eva giggle at the cute sight. 

Eva rose up and kissed Kai’s lips, “Good morning.” She lovingly whispered. 

Kai ponderously smiled and with his eyes closed he whispered back, “Morning.” He tightens his grip on her. 

Eva looked to the side and saw that she was late for her class. “Oh fuck!” She screamed girlishly. 

Her sudden scream awoke Kai immediately. Kai stared at Eva, “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m late for my class and we have an exam today.” She ran to her closet and picked out a black plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Eva began to change in front of Kai. He couldn’t help but notice how the piece of fabric slid off her naked body, exposing her bare skin. He lost his train of thought as he noticed the time as well. 

“Shit! I’m late too.” He jumped off her bed and ruffled through his duffle bag to find clothes. 

They were both scrambling to get dressed but Eva beat him to the punch. She messily lifted her hair up into a loose ponytail. “Kai, I gotta run. I’ll see you at school alright.” Eva went up to Kai and kissed him goodbye. 

Kai smiled as he saw Eva disappearing downstairs. He still couldn’t believe that Eva was officially his girlfriend. He was just so happy, nothing can break his delight. Kai went back to putting on his shirt and pants. Once he was ready, he climbed out of Eva’s window and landed on the ground with a hasty jump. He ran to his house to get his laptop and a few more things. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Eva arrived to her class in time for the test. She forgot to study but she managed to answer every question and with great pleasure she arose from her seat, and turned in her test. She made her way back to her seat and grabbed her backpack and quietly exited the room. As she opened the door, she was faced with a good-looking boyfriend standing across her class, holding a rose and a guitar slung over his shoulder. She smiled and walked up to Kai, placing a soft peck on his lips. 

“I got this for you. A flower to blossom your day.” Kai extended his hand as he gave Eva a rose. “Should we start walking home?” 

“Of course. Thank you for the rose. It’s beautiful.” Eva kissed Kai’s cheek. “How was class?” 

“I skipped it. Once I got home, I saw that it was too late to go and besides I’ve never missed a class. So not going one day won’t hurt me.” Kai shyly grabbed her hand as they were walking back home. 

Eva couldn’t help but notice the acoustic guitar he had. “Kai?” 

“Yeah babe.” 

“You never told me that you played the guitar. In all this time of knowing you, how could I have not known about this?” She asked confusingly. 

Kai chuckles and shrugs. “It’s a special gift I possess and very few people know that I can play. Which means only you and my parents know.” 

Eva squeezes his hand as they continue walking back. Their familiar neighborhood is coming into view and the young couple stops in front of Kai’s house. 

“Do you want to hang out in my place again. I mean my parents won’t come until tomorrow and I’ll be lonely without your company.” Eva makes a pretty pouty face. 

Kai leans in and attacks her face with kisses causing Eva to giggle. “Of course, I want to go back to your place. How can I leave my sexy little puppy alone?” He hugs her from behind and nibbles on her neck as they walk further down to her home. 

He keeps smooching her until they arrive at her front door. “Kai, I can’t open the door if you’re kissing me.” She laughed. 

“But I don’t want to stop. You’re my girlfriend and you deserve all the kisses I have to offer.” He begins sucking on her hidden hickey. 

“Kai! Stop at least give me a chance to open the door.” She begged. 

Kai grunted sadly and released her from his arms. Eva rapidly found her keys and opened the poor door that had to witness their mini love session. She walked in along with Kai behind her. 

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” She asked kindly. 

“No, it’s okay, maybe later.” 

With that, they started heading upstairs to her room. Eva kicked off her shoes and threw her backpack on the floor. Kai too, removed his shoes and headed towards the unmade bed. He sat down and swung the guitar in front of him. 

“Kai, do you mind if I work on my paper for a class? I just need to finish the conclusion paragraph and then we’ll do whatever you want.” 

Kai leaned back and winked at Eva. “Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll just play around with my guitar.” 

Eva thanked him and grabbed her laptop. She sat on the other end of her bed and began typing up a storm. As she was typing, she would glance up to see Kai playing short tunes. She found it so cute and enjoyed the music being provided to her. Eva continued typing away and eventually finished her concluding paragraph. She glanced over the text to see if there were any mistakes and was pleased to know that she finished. She quietly closes her laptop and glances up to see Kai still playing his soft melodies on the guitar. She smiled widely and loved the scene that was taking place in front her eyes. Eva adored the way Kai was so concentrated on getting the notes right for whichever song he was playing. The way his long fingers were gently plucking on the firm strings of his beloved instrument. Kai stops and decides to play a new tune. He bites his lip as he starts to play, as he gets into the music, he looks up and sees Eva looking at him. Kai blushes heavily as he realizes that her eyes were on him the whole time. 

“What are you looking at?” He asks gently. 

“I’m looking at my lovely boyfriend playing the guitar.” 

Eva places her laptop on the floor and seductively crawls her way to Kai. She kisses him passionately, feeling their lips in sync as their tongues taste each other. Eva breaks the kiss by nibbling on Kai’s lower lip and she indolently moves away from his wanting mouth. Her lips travel to his cheeks, planting tender pecks on them. Then she makes her way to his nose, eyes, and his forehead. Kai can feel himself being aroused from the attention he’s receiving. His lips hungrily make their way to her neck but she pulls away and caresses his lips one last time. Eva backs away and sits against the wall behind her. 

“Play me a song.” She asks romantically. 

Kai suddenly felt shy. “What song?” 

“Any song you want.” She suggests. “Can you sing?” 

Kai shrugs, “I sound great in the shower but I’ve never sang in front of people but for you, I’ll try.” Kai adjusts himself, sitting crisscrossed on the bed. He thinks for a second which song he should play but instantly he knows which song he’ll sing for Eva. “I have the perfect song for you.” 

Eva blushes and observes Kai twisting the tuners to adjust the pitch of the strings. Once he acquired his desired tune, he clears his throat and sends a flirtatious wink to Eva. Then he starts playing a song and Eva expeditiously recognizes the tune. She wanted to cry because it was her favorite song and the man she loved, was going to sing it for her. 

  
  
Wise men say 

Only fools rush in

But I can’t help falling in love

With you

  
  
Kai’s voice was raspy and deep, sending chills all the way down to Eva’s spine. He sounded like he belonged to a rock band like Nirvana or Linkin Park. His voice was unique and beautiful. She absolutely loved the sound of his voice and adored the fact that he closed his eyes as he sang. 

  
  


Would it be a sin?

If I can’t help falling in love with you

  
  
Kai opens his eyes and lovingly stares at Eva. 

  
  
Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

  
  
So, take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can’t help falling in love with you

  
  
Kai sits on his knees as he faces Eva. He kept singing without breaking eye contact with her. 

  
  
Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

  
  
Kai pauses and leans in towards Eva. His voice softening as he continued singing. 

  
  
Take my hand

Take my whole life, too

For I can’t help falling in love with you

  
  
Kai plucks the strings benevolently and gets closer to Eva. Keeping his lips an inch away from hers. Then he sweetly whispers the last verse to her. 

  
  
For I can’t help falling in love with you

  
  
Eva felt her heart melting and she couldn’t help but produce tears of happiness. Kai closes the space between them with a kiss. She slides her fingers into his soothing hair as she brought him closer. She sneakily loosened the strap clinging onto Kai’s upper body and breaks the kiss. Eva removes the strap and takes his guitar in her hands, and she lays on her belly to place the instrument on the floor. When suddenly Kai grabbed her waist, provoking her to push the guitar under her bed from the sudden surprise. Kai guides her onto his lap and hugs her curves. She cups his face and presses her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes and rejoiced in this tranquil feeling of holding each other. 

Kai broke the silence and whispered, “I love you Eva. I’ll never hurt you. I just want to stay by your side. I want you to be the only girl in my life.” 

Eva smiles. “I love you too, Kai. I want to share my life with you. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.” She takes his hand and presses it against her beating heart. “You feel that? My heart is yours Kai. It beats only for you and no one else. I’ll give you my heart, if you give me yours.” 

“My heart is entirely yours.” Kai whispered. 

Kai leans up and kisses those lips that belong to him. His hand on her back slowly makes it way to her stomach and up her full breast. He kneads her mound as Eva deeply sinks her fingers in his tender neck and moans into his mouth as she takes pleasure from his touch. Their kiss deepens and Eva feels the heat between her legs and the sudden wetness damping her underwear. She presses her body against Kai’s chest and she excitedly feels a hard bulge poking her pussy. Eva takes the opportunity being offered to her and she begins to grind her hungry pussy against his erect cock. Kai moans desperately in her mouth and hardens his grip on her plump breast. Seeing that Kai was horny as hell, Eva quickened her pace and wildly rubbed against Kai’s throbbing member. This feeling made Kai thrust upwards to feel Eva’s wet crevice. Eva couldn’t resist biting Kai’s lower lip and letting out a lustful sigh. Kai couldn’t take this torment anymore and rips of her shirt, and unties her bra from behind. He squeezes both of her tits and roughly kisses those fleshy lips. He goes down to suck on her light brown nubs when his phone goes off. Eva chuckles as she hears Kai grunting disappointedly in between her breasts. 

“Sorry.” He says quietly. He takes out his phone and sees it’s his mom calling. “Hello.” 

“Hi honey, I’m sorry to bother you but can you come home and help me move this big sofa down to the basement.”

“Sure mom. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“Thanks honey. Say hi to Eva for me, if she’s there with you.”

“I will. Bye mom.” Kai ends the call and hugs Eva. “She says hi.” 

Eva giggles. “Awe she’s so cute. Tell her I said hi back.” 

Kai releases Eva. “I will.” He lets out a disappointing sigh. “I’m sorry but I have to go.” 

“It’s okay. Go help your momma. Be a good son.” 

Kai kisses each breast and makes his way up to her red-hot lips. “I promise we’ll continue this hot session later.” 

Kai reaches for her torn shirt and gives it to Eva. She gets off his lap and throws the shirt over her head and waits for Kai to put on his shoes. Kai ties his shoelaces and walks towards Eva. They both walked downstairs and Eva sadly opened the door for Kai. 

“I’ll see you later.” She says as she kisses him. 

Kai purposefully extends their kiss for a bit longer. He sadly parts away from Eva. “Bye love.” 

Eva stood at her door, watching Kai walk away. Kai turns around and begins walking backwards. 

“I MISS YOU ALREADY!” He shouts loudly. 

Eva laughs, “I MISS YOU MORE!” 

“I LOVE YOU!” Kai shouted. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Eva shouts back. 

With that, Kai turns around and starts running home. Once he disappeared, Eva closed the door and headed upstairs. She faceplanted her bed and hastily missed Kai’s touch. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Kai finished helping his mom move the sofa and he tiredly stretched his aching muscles down in the basement. He missed Eva so much but he was so happy to know that Eva was his girl. Kai decided to chill for a bit and headed towards the sofa that was recently moved. Time flew by so quickly, oddly it was night already and Kai totally knocked out on the couch. His mom called his name to let him know that dinner was about to be ready. She shouted his name one more time and Kai woke up too fast, causing him to roll off the couch and onto the floor, banging his head against the cold wood. 

“Ouch! Fuck.” He rubs the sensitive part of his head and gets up. He idly walks up the stairs and heads towards the kitchen. 

He smelled food and boy was he hungry. He sat down at the dinner table and waited for his dad to come down to eat as well. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Kai’s dad, Scott, was upstairs in his wheel chair and he angrily headed towards the top of the stairs. He lifted himself from his wheelchair and sat down on a stair lift chair to get downstairs. He adjusted himself as he pushed the button to trigger the chair to move. He started ascending downstairs as he stared at the pictures on the wall in front of him. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed another wheelchair that was close to him and used his strength to lift himself onto it. Scott started to push himself towards the kitchen until he reached the refrigerator. 

He directed his gaze towards Kai who was quietly sitting down in his chair. “You go out and look for work today, or sit around in my basement, pulling your prick and playing your video games?” He grabbed a beer and pushed his wheelchair towards the dinner table. 

Kai was sitting down eating as he noticed his dad approaching him from the corner of his eye. “I don’t just want some crap job making lattes or being in a cubicle, processing numbers.” Kai answered his dad’s question without looking at him. Scott reached the dinner table and glared at Kai. “I’m not getting a degree to do those types of lame jobs.” Kai just looked down at his plate and studied the fabric of his gray/green sweater. 

Scott rudely answered his son. “A degree in religious studies. That I’m paying for. Tomorrow you go out and find some way to contribute.” 

Kai made a disappointed face and decided to ignore his dad’s annoying request. 

Kai’s mom made her way towards the dinner table with a plate in her hand. “Taco Tuesday!” She gives Scott a plate with two tacos on it. 

Scott leans back and slams his fist on the food his wife made. “God damn it!” He crushed the two tacos into pieces and slid the useless plate on the floor. 

The sudden action made Kai jump as he stared at his dad in shock. 

Scott begins to yell, “I told you a million times! Spicy food gives me reflux.” He angrily yelled at his wife. He looks down at his legs and impolitely comments, “You want the only parts of my body I do feel to be in pain?” 

Kai closes his eyes in anger and was annoyed at the stupid comment his dad made. 

His mom starts to clean up the mess Scott made. “It’s not spicy. I used mild salsa.” 

With a red hot angered face, Scott grabbed his wife’s arm and asks her, “Who are you fucking?” 

The tired woman faces her husband with an offended face. “Scott. Kai’s here.” She stares at her husband and begs with her eyes to not start this conversation again. She lifts herself off the floor with her arm still being held in a firm grip. 

Scott tightens his grip on her, “Yeah. Well, he should know whose dick his mommy is bouncing up and down on, now that his dad’s doesn’t work.” He grossly states. 

Kai just sits still and listens to the hurtful conversation taking place next to him. He shifts his eye to the side and sees his mom breaking the grip from his dad in a violent way. Kai gets up and excuses himself from the table and goes down to the basement. He sat down in his chair and opened his laptop, and started to look up a website called The Red Pill. Kai was sitting quietly while scrolling down the screen, until he heard his parents fighting again. He lifts his gaze towards the shouts and looks into the direction of the familiar screams getting louder. The he hears a loud gunshot and Kai closes his laptop and throws it onto a chair. He runs up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time to reach his destination quicker. Kai kept running until he entered his parents’ bedroom. He witnessed his dad covered in blood and covering his stomach, where one of the bullets hit him. 

Scott moans, “Oh, oh… oh, God!” Kai pants loudly and makes his way towards his dying father. His dad managed to stutter out, “Oh G… oh help!” He begs his son to save him. 

Quickly, Kai bends down to stop the bleeding and adds pressure to the pulsing wound. Then Kai hears a gun being cocked and he turns around to see his mom standing in a blue nightgown crying, and holding a gun. 

She cries out, “It’s the only way out.” She lifts the gun to her mouth. 

Kai screams, “NO!!!” He raised his bloody hands to stop his mom from killing herself but she pulls the trigger and blows her brains out. Pieces of flesh were flying back hitting the mirror and blood splattering everywhere. Seconds later, his dad died as well. 

Kai immediately calls his brother and tells him to hurry over here. Once he hung up, Kai sadly went over to his dead mother and held her in his arms. He began to cry and buried his face in her hair. His plaid shirt was soaked in blood and he sat in silence as he heard footsteps approaching him. Kai’s brother enters the room and sees the bloody mess before him. 

Kai faces his brother and asks him, “What do we do Vin?” 

Vincent looks at his dead father and sighs. He stood in place, quietly thinking how they can clean up this mess. “Put ‘em in the bed. We’ll cover them in lye for the smell and we’ll padlock the door.” He offers calmly. 

Kai was shocked, “Are you crazy?” 

Vincent bends down and explains to Kai, “They’ll naturally decompose over time. It’ll be like a mausoleum.” 

Kai feels the tears sliding down his cheek as he begins to panic and the reality of what just happened is starting to settle in his brain. “It’s disrespectful. These are our parents.” 

Vincent yells at Kai, “You have to get your shit together! Winter just started college. My practice is in its infancy. You ever heard of death tax? Dad almost got a million dollars in the accident settlement. The government will take 40% of that. We will have to sell this house. Mom’s pension, dad’s disability checks… gone. We need that money, and I don’t want to have to explain to new clients why my parents killed each other. This’ll make the news.” Vincent stopped talking and saw his sad brother taking in every word he just said. Vincent lifts his pinky to Kai and Kai stares at him with watery eyes as he lifts his bloody pinky to make a promise. 

They both get up and start making the bed. Vincent takes off the top blanket and helps Kai set both of their parents into the bed. Kai makes sure that his mom is comfy as he starts to align her legs together. Vincent puts on a pair of gloves and covers the two bodies with lye as he tells Kai, “It’s time for us to grow up. This is our family now.” 

Then the two brothers proceeded to cover the corpses with blankets and once they finished, they exited the room. They both changed into clean clothes and headed back to their parents’ bedroom. Vincent begins to lock the door as he notices that his younger brother is still traumatized about what happened. Kai was quiet and not fully present at this moment but the sound of the doorbell going off brought him back to reality. Kai panicked and looked at Vincent. 

“Go answer the door. Keep calm. I’ll finish locking up this door.” Vincent whispered quickly. 

Kai nods and takes a deep breath as he heads downstairs. Who might be disturbing him at this time? The cops? Neighbors? He wasn’t sure but he stopped a couple of inches away from the doorknob and slowly opened the door. His fear was growing but it was gone when he saw that it was Eva standing at his door with his guitar in her hands. Kai couldn’t handle the murder/suicide event all in one second and he certainly couldn’t make that memory go away. He was already on the edge and he absentmindedly asked Eva, “What are you doing here?” 

Eva’s smile disappeared and felt hurt by the tone of voice Kai used to greet her. “You forgot your guitar under my bed. So, I came here to give it back to you and maybe we could spend a bit more time together here. Maybe we could finish our “hot session” quietly in a room or wherever you want.” She flirtatiously whispered. 

“NO!!!” He shouted. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Kai felt claustrophobic and backed away from Eva. “Why do you ask so many questions?” 

Eva was offended, “What is wrong with you?” 

Kai loses it and screams at Eva, “Nothing! Just go home and leave me alone!” 

Eva was confused and tried to touch Kai but he pushed her away. “Don’t touch me! Eva go, okay, I’m done with this.” 

Eva started to feel her tears building up. “What are you talking about? What’s done?” She asked desperately. 

Kai points at himself and to her. “This. We’re done. I can’t right now. Just go, leave! You’re fucking bothering me. LEAVE!!!” 

Eva tries to talk to him but then Vincent appears at the door. “You heard my brother. Leave bitch!! Get your stupid ass off our property.” He shouts as he points at Eva. 

“Fuck you Vincent! This is between me and Kai.” 

Kai gets annoyed and he pushes Eva, making her fall to the ground and breaking his guitar. She hurt her back as Kai approached her, and she backed away from him. She stared at Kai with fear in her heart and sadness in her soul. Kai realizes what he’s done and he leaves. 

Vincent was still at the door and begins to laugh evilly, “See, you should have listened to me before. Leave my brother alone and stay out of his life.” With that he comes close to her and spits on her. He walks back to the house and slams the door behind him. 

Eva was still on the floor, shocked. She was breathing heavily and her eyes roamed down to Kai’s guitar. She began to cry, she grabbed the broken pieces of the instrument along with the broken pieces of her heart. She stood up holding the broken guitar against her body. Eva stared at the house before her and turned around, heading back to her house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kai. Hehe :D.


	4. I Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what happened to Eva.

Kai was in the basement sitting in his usual chair. The trauma of his parents’ death was slowly fading away. Vincent made his way down to the basement and saw his younger brother looking worried. 

“Hey Kai. I have to go.” He sat next to Kai and hugged him. “It’s okay. We’ll get through this.” Kai returned the hug and waved goodbye to Vincent. Kai got up from his chair and threw himself on the couch. He directed his eyes to the ceiling and kept replaying the death of his parents in his head, over and over again. Then his thoughts drifted to the way he talked to Eva and how he treated her. Kai immediately got up, “What have I done?” He started to remember the way he pushed her and all the hurtful words he threw at her. Kai started pacing back and forth, remembering every detail, “No. No. No. No!” He punched the wall in front of him and began to slide down the floor, crying. 

  
  
*************** 

  
  


##### A Year Later

  
  
Kai finished his degree and managed to graduate on time but he’s currently not holding up a job. His appearance only changed a bit, he let his hair grow all the way to his shoulders but he still kept it brown. Ever since he had his mini breakdown, he didn’t dare to go look for Eva because he was so afraid to face her. Every time he went to school, he tried his hardest to avoid her but yet he tried so hard to find her, and without luck, he never did find her. His mind and heart would drift towards Eva, he missed her, he desired her, he wanted to make things right but he wasn’t brave enough to go three houses down to see her. 

One afternoon, Kai was in his basement staring at his phone. He kept contemplating the idea of texting or even calling Eva. Kai wondered if Eva still kept her old number or if she changed it, it has been a year since he’s seen her and he failed to contact her. He kept rolling his cellphone in his hands and out of nowhere, he threw his phone to the floor and went upstairs to change. He changed into a black and white striped sweater and khaki pants along with his white sneakers. Kai walked out of his house and nervously made his way to Eva’s home. His palms were sweaty and his mind couldn’t come up with any words to explain how sorry he was and how much he wanted Eva back. He quickly arrived at Eva’s house and stopped in front of the door, and realized the trickle of sweat running down his face. Kai wiped away his sweat and lifted his finger to ring the doorbell but stopped before he could do so and took one long deep breath. He took a moment to gather his strength and rang the doorbell. Kai heard the soft chime of the bell ringing through the house. He kept praying to whoever was listening, that everything will turn out well. His heart dropped when he heard the door opening but was relieved yet disappointed to see that it wasn’t Eva, instead it was Eva’s mother. 

The older woman happily opened the door. “Kai. Hi, how are you honey?” 

Kai smiled timidly, “Hello Mrs. Wood. I’m sorry to bother you.” 

Mrs. Wood warmly giggled, “Oh no, It’s fine honey. I see you grew out your hair.” She winked and poked his abdomen. 

Kai laughed, feeling the tension in his body leaving. “Thanks. I was wondering if Eva was home. I need to talk to her.” 

Mrs. Wood starts to tear up, “Oh my baby my baby… I’m sorry Kai but she’s not here.” 

Kai didn’t understand. “What? What do you mean she’s not here? Is she okay? What happened?!” 

The older woman wiped her tears and began to explain herself, “Well Kai… once she got her degree… she left the house. She decided to move into an apartment and work. She hasn’t come back ever since.” 

Kai felt his world coming down on his shoulders. Where is she? She left? Because of me. Oh no. “Did she tell you where she’s going? Where she works? Her address? Anything.” 

Mrs. Wood shook her head. “No dear. She simply packed her stuff and left. It broke my heart. She didn’t even explain why she wanted to leave. When I kept asking her why, she began to cry and told me that she needed to leave.” 

Kai felt horrible and guilty, “Oh… okay. Thank you, Mrs. Wood. If anything comes up or if she contacts you, please tell me.” 

Mrs. Wood squeezed his arm. “Of course.” 

Kai walked back to his house and once he entered that basement, Kai was about to be faced with a thriving future that was waiting for him. A future that involved building an empire with him as the leader. 

  
  
**************** 

  
  


##### 2 Months Later

  
  
“Now from our reading we know that cephalopods are usually octopuses, squids, cuttlefishes, and other fascinating creatures that you don’t have to remember. So, I am going to assign everyone a certain creature from the three species already mentioned and I want you to write a four-page essay about the animal you have been given.” Eva walks to her desk and lifts a box in the air and walks to her students. “So, whatever you choose from this box, it will be your main topic for your paper.” She walked around and waited for each student to grab a piece of paper. “Did everyone get one? Good. Alright, now I’ll be nice, there are three species of octopuses that were in this box. Please raise your hand if you got them.” Three students raised their hands. “Awesome, so you three won’t have to write a paper.” There were whines and groans everywhere, which made Eva laugh. “But you three will have to make a speech about those three-adorable species because I know everything about octopuses and I’d rather have someone telling me about them than me having to read information I already know. Sorry about that, my three babies.” The rest of the students were happy because they didn’t have to go up and make a speech. “So, in two weeks I want those papers and speeches. Just giving everyone a heads up, you three with speeches are going first but once you’re done you can leave and miss two classes. The rest of you will have to come to class and see my beautiful face.” She smiled. “Alright, you guys can leave. Enjoy your weekend everyone! Be safe, don’t do drugs, don’t drink and drive, and please use condoms. Use protection please!” Everyone laughed and waved goodbye to Eva. She waits until every student exits the door and begins to pack up her stuff. Eva fixes all the papers she has on her desk and unexpectedly, she hears her classroom door opening. She looks up and sees that it’s Mr. Browne or he’s better known as Peter. He’s coming in with his hands filled with books and tests. Peter is a young man who’s 5’9, has short dark brown hair, light skin with heavenly blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses. When Eva accepted this teaching position at Wayne State University, she didn’t have the luxury to make as many friends because nobody liked her and many of the professors there, were mean to her. Yet Peter was the only one who was nice to her and helped her survive in this University. Spending her time with Peter, she found him to be super dorky but very sweet. She tried to have a crush on him but her heart was still damaged, she wasn’t going to deny that Peter was attractive, because he was, but as much as she hated admitting it, she still loved Kai. 

“Hey Eva.” Peter made his way to her desk. 

“Peter… how are you? What brings you to my classroom?” 

Peter placed the heavy books on her desk and heavily sighed as he pushed up his glasses. “Well, I finally found all the books that you requested and here are the exams that I give my students. Since you needed help structuring your tests.” 

Eva smacks her forehead. “Oh right. Of course, I’m sorry I totally forgot. I’ve just been so busy reviewing all the chapters in this darn book.” 

“Yeah no problem. I hope all this is useful.” 

“Trust me, they will be. Thank you.” Eva winks at him and resumes to fixing the mess on her desk. 

Peter blushes and starts to walk away but he stops halfway to look back at Eva. He quietly stands there fidgeting with his hands as he tried to gain his courage to ask Eva a question. 

Eva managed to fix half of her desk and looks up to see Peter staring at her. “Is everything okay Peter?” 

Peter makes his way towards her again, “Yeah… um… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me? Like on a date… not as boyfriend and girlfriend but as friends.” He apprehensively adjusted his glasses. 

Eva shyly smiles at how cute Peter is but she wonders if she should take a chance with him and completely forget about Kai. “Sure… um yeah we can go out on a date. I just need to pack up everything and then we can start heading out.” 

Peter jumps which causes his glasses to fall but he caught them before they hit the floor. “Okay, cool… um let me just fix up my classroom and we’ll go out. Is there someplace specific that you want to go too?” 

“Um, wherever you want. I trust you, I mean I’m still new to the city here in Michigan.” 

Peter mentally smacks himself. “Oh… did you live on the outskirts of Michigan?” 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m a bit lost here in the city.” She embarrassingly admitted. 

“Alright, well we can go by the beach, there’s a great restaurant there and afterwards we can walk on the sand and look at the ocean.” 

Eva excitedly agreed, “Cool, alright well I’ll wait for you here and then we can go.” 

Peter began to walk backwards, “Yeah definitely.” He turns around and bumps into the door, making him blush like crazy. 

  
  
************* 

  
  
Their date went perfectly well, they finished eating and decided to walk along the beach at night. They kept walking on the sand and looked at the dark ocean before them. 

“Do you want to sit on the bare sand?” Peter asked bashfully. 

Eva stopped and looked at him. “You don’t mind getting sand on your clothes?” 

Peter proudly sat down and took off his glasses. “As long as you sit with me, I honestly don’t care if sand gets on my clothes.” 

Eva chuckled and sat down next to him. They both enjoyed the cool breeze on their faces and the tides rolling in and receding out into the water, along with the moon casting silver rays above them. 

“So, are you happy here in the city?” Peter curiously asked. 

“Yeah, I like it. It’s different.” She responded calmly. 

“Why did you move to the city?” 

Eva shrugs and faces Peter. “Do you really want to know why I came here?” 

“Why not.” 

Eva let out a heavy sigh. “Well… back home I was seeing someone, no I was with him for two days as a couple. I really liked him, I loved him a lot. Then after two days of being together, he dumped me.” She could feel those sad tears forming in her eyes. “You have no idea how much I loved this guy, we became friends in college and… well after he broke up with me, I deliberately avoided him. When I graduated, I applied to any teaching position here in Michigan and luckily the Wayne State University hired me. So, I took a chance and I decided to leave my past and create a new future for myself.” She laughs at the look Peter is giving her. “I know, it’s such a cliché problem but I couldn’t stand being in that neighborhood knowing that I’ll see him.” She stops the tears that are threatening to escape her eyes and laughs at herself. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I? A dumb girl who’s heartbroken and the only option she had was to run away. So, to make herself feel better, she tells herself that she’s independent and has a working job. She managed to get an apartment by herself and on top of that she got a new bob haircut to make herself feel different, but it’s all an illusion. I feel so darn stupid.” She lost the battle with her tears and began to breakdown. 

Peter hugs her, “Don’t feel stupid. You got your heart broken and you did what you had to do, to escape your sadness. It’s okay.” 

Eva stopped crying and appreciated Peter’s comfort. “Thanks Peter. You’re honestly too sweet.” 

Peter tightened his hug. “I know, it’s always been my problem.” Eva laughs. “Can I ask you a question?” 

Eva retreats from Peter and sniffles as she nods her head. “Sure.” 

“Do you still love him?” 

Eva looks at her shoes, “I do, but I’m sure he’s found someone better to replace me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Eva pats his shoulder. “It’s fine. I’m trying to get over it. Even though it’s been a year and two months, but who’s counting?” She wiped her tears again. 

“Can I tell you something?” Peter asked fearfully. 

“Sure.” 

Peter took a deep breath and prepared to unleash a truth that he’s been holding in. “Um… well… I know it’s not the best time to say this but… I just wanted to tell you that I like you. I like you a lot and I was wondering if you ever… liked me?” Eva was speechless, she stayed quiet contemplating whether she can see herself with Peter. Of course, she liked him, he was handsome and overtly sweet but she wasn’t sure if she could be with someone yet. “Well… I do like you too Peter but I’m not ready for a relationship. You’re very dear to me but I don’t want to give you false hopes… it wouldn’t be right.” She takes his hand in hers. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter looks at her and then his eyes fall down to her lips. 

They stare at each other for a bit and Peter leans in and kisses Eva. The kiss was soft and dulcet. Eva wanted to stop but her lips kept kissing Peter. Maybe she should grab the bull by his balls and forget about Kai. She lets herself go and places her hand on the back of Peter’s neck and brings him closer to her. Peter lays Eva on the sand and gets on top of her. He invited his tongue in her mouth and she gladly accepted it. Their lips were intertwining and their tongues were tasting each other. Peter gently leaves Eva’s lips and trails down to her neck as he massages her breasts. Eva realizes that this situation taking place seemed too familiar to her. Her thoughts kept going to back to Kai, she remembered how he loved to suck on her nipples and how easily she would get wet for him. She shook away those thoughts from her head and tried to concentrate on getting wet for Peter, not for Kai. Peter begins to suck on the delicate piece of skin on her neck and sinks his teeth to taste her flesh. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the feeling of Peter’s mouth on her neck, the wetness of his tongue, the pressure of his hands on her breasts, and the way his body was on top of hers. Peter stopped sucking her skin and went back to meet her lips. He deepened their kiss and bit her lower lip, then he tenderly left her lips. Eva opened her eyes and instead of seeing Peter, she saw Kai. Eva smiled and grazed her thumb on Kai’s lips, she took in his warm brown eyes and his soft chestnut hair, and how she missed the light hairs covering his upper lip along with his soul crushing smile. Eva felt whole again, the missing piece of her puzzle was completed, she was about to whisper Kai’s name when Peter spoke her name. Eva returned to reality and the image of Kai disappeared. She felt horrible, “Wait, wait, wait. Peter, I… I’m sorry but I can’t.” 

She escapes his grip and sits up. Eva cups his face, “I’m so sorry. I wish, I wish I could but I can’t. Give me time.” 

Peter felt sad but he simply nodded and silently sat on the sand. 

Eva felt terrible and decided that it was time to go. “Hey, you want to get going?” 

Peter nods and gets up, he offers his hand to Eva and she takes it to stand up. They both started shaking off the sand that was stuck on their clothes, never knowing that a man was staring at them from afar. Eva and Peter walked back to the parking lot to find Peter’s car. 

Eva placidly slipped her arm around Peter’s and smiled, “I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship. I don’t want things to become weird between us.” 

Peter rummaged through his pockets and placed his glasses on. “Don’t worry, we’re fine.” He smiled at Eva and they continued walking. 

The man who was staring at them was walking towards them, his hoodie covering his face. He purposefully shoved Peter to the side without even saying sorry. 

Eva got mad, “Hey watch where you’re going asshole! At least say sorry!” 

“It’s okay, I’m fine don’t worry.” 

Eva looked at Peter. “No, people are rude as fuck.” She looks back and shouts at the stranger. “At least be a man about it and say sorry!” 

Then the man turned around and Eva recognized that face, it couldn’t be, could it be… Kai? The stranger quickly turned around and kept walking away. Eva felt lightheaded and dropped to the floor but thankfully Peter prevented her from touching the ground, “Eva are you okay? Hey look at me.” Eva looked at Peter. 

“What happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Peter helped her stand up and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her balanced. 

“No, I’m fine. I uh… just thought I recognized that man but it’s my brain playing tricks on me.” She smiled. “I’m fine, let’s keep walking.” Eva looked back and saw that the young man disappeared. 

Kai was hidden behind a post, seeing Eva walk away. How he wanted to kiss her when he saw her but he couldn’t. At least he was able to hear her voice again, the only melody that made him happy. He felt proud that it was Eva who stopped the kiss, not Peter. It was Kai’s duty to find out everything about Peter Browne. Already, he hated Peter, even more that his enemy touched and kissed Eva. Oh, how he had big plans for Peter. 

  
  
************* 

  
  
“Thanks for taking me out.” Eva hugged Peter. 

“No problem.” 

“Bye Peter.” She waved goodbye and entered her apartment. 

Peter placed his back against her door and sighed in sadness and left. Eva removed all her clothes and stood naked for a while and then went directly to the shower. She felt dejected and confused, so she slowly entered her bathroom. She twisted the shower handle and observed the water falling from the shower head. Eva extended her hand and felt the warmness of the water. She was going to turn on the light switch but she felt so lost that she decided to shower in the dark. She entered the tub and closed the shower curtain. Eva changed the water temperature a bit, and enjoyed the hot water running down her body. The water was hot enough to create steam around her. She leaned her head against the wall in front of her and kept replaying the moment when she saw that man’s face. 

“It couldn’t be Kai. He doesn’t know where I live. He probably doesn’t know that I left.” She hugged herself and turned around to see the empty space in front of her. “I’m losing it. I’m going crazy.” She stared into the darkness ahead of her and let the steam blur her vision. Eva closed her eyes and concentrated on the water hitting her body. 

The room was full of steam, making it hard to find the shower curtain but not for Kai. He entered her bathroom and lingered between the barrier that is separating him from Eva. He came closer to the shower curtain and placed his hand on the damp fabric. 

Eva woefully sighed, “I wonder if you still love me Kai… because I didn’t stop loving you.” 

Kai felt his heart breaking into a billion pieces. “I’m right here Eva. I never stopped loving you. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.” 

Eva looked worried because she heard a whisper, a voice, or something. “Hello?” She turned off the water and opened her shower curtain. Eva looked around the room and covered her boobs. She saw no one. “Is someone there?” Eva turned the light on and shook her head. “I’m definitely going crazy.” She closed the curtain and resumed to her shower. She softly banged her head against the wall, “Get out of my head Kai.” 

Kai was outside staring at Eva’s window, “Goodbye for now my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Forgive the absence of Kai but the following chapter will definitely revolve around Kai.


	5. Election Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely dedicated to Kai. Everything in this chapter happened in the first episode of the show. Personally, I’m not so hot about politics but this was a necessary event that needed to happen to show how Kai progresses into building his cult. Other than that enjoy!

“They’re going to make this decision now. The Fox News decision desk has called Pennsylvania for Donald Trump. This means that Donald Trump will be the 45th president of the United States. Winning the most unreal, surreal election we have seen.”

Kai was listening to every word that was being said through the television. He was in his basement sitting on the couch, listening to the results of the election. He sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his long blue hair. He placed his hands together under his chin as he looked up to the ceiling. “The revolution has begun.” He stands up but his eyes are still focused on the tv. He takes in the triumph of Donald Trump winning the presidency. “Fuck you world!” He yells as he lifts his middle fingers to the tv. Kai starts jumping and screaming, “USA, USA, USA!!” He stops his screaming and laughs happily. He goes directly to the tv and thrusts his crotch to the screen. Kai repeats the motion and fucks his tv with pleasure as he screams, “USA!” He reduces the speed of his thrusts as he repeats three letters slowly. “U.” He thrusts into the tv, “S.” Another heavy thrust, “A.” He finishes his mini fuck session with his tv and walks away with his hands thrown in the air. “Freedom!!” Kai falls to his knees and takes a few breaths. Once his adrenaline died off, he sluggishly gets off the floor and walks towards his couch to retrieve a cheese puff. He grabs one and breaks it in half, he stared at the puff and got an idea. Kai takes the bag of cheese puffs and heads to the kitchen and dumps every single chip inside the blender, not caring whether a few landed on the floor. He covers the top of the blender and presses a button to commence the process of blending each cheese puff into a liquid form. Once every puff was blended, Kai lifted the glass jar and headed upstairs. He walked by his parents’ bedroom and stopped to bestow a kiss upon a rose that was hanging on the door. Kai entered the bathroom and started to cover his face with the puff mixture. His face was completely covered with blended cheese puffs and for the final touches, he grabbed a black eye liner and colored the outside of his eyes. Kai finished his art work and looked into the mirror, he lifted his hand and mimicked Donald Trumps’s voice, “It’s gonna be you.” 

  
  
…………………… 

  
  
“It’s really good you didn’t come actually, everyone is losing their shit. It’s like we went to a wedding and it turned into a funeral.”

Winter was staring at her laptop as her friend was talking to her through the phone. She responded to her friend’s comment in a bland voice, “I gave a year of our lives to this.” Kai was silently walking towards his sister’s room. “I dropped out of Vassar. Why would they send us to Florida when we should have been in Wisconsin? What if I get pregnant now, where will I get an abortion?” 

“I know. Everyone’s upset.”

“And what is wrong with CNN for not giving us a trigger warning before they announce the results.” Winter felt her tears coming to her eyes. The truth of Hillary Clinton losing was affecting her badly. “I just… I don’t know what’s real anymore. She was supposed to win, is this really happening? Oh my god.” 

“Your kind of scaring me right now Winter. You cannot self harm again, don’t go down that road… Winter?”

Kai quietly entered Winter’s bedroom and pushed her shoulder. Winter screamed and ended the call with her friend. Kai jumped on her bed and presented his orange colored face to Winter. 

“You’re such an asshole.” She stared at Kai. “Did you come in here to rub it in?” She stared to cry, knowing that Hillary lost. Kai didn’t respond but simply smiled at Winter. She pushes Kai and yells, “Get out.” Kai doesn’t move. “Get out.” Kai still didn’t move. Winter looked at her laptop screen and Kai did the same. 

“Hmmm…” Kai faces his sister and sees that she’s devastated. He lifts his pinky to her. 

Winter looks at him and takes his pinky, “I’m just so scared now.” 

Kai leans in closer to Winter and smiles. “Everyone is.” 

  
  
………………. 

  
  
Kai was sitting in a court room, he had on a blue suit that defined his body perfectly and his blue hair was lifted into a neat bun. He was listening to Councilman Chang stating the reason why Kai was there. Kai was nervous and he kept shaking his leg, and looking back at the entrance. He fiddles with a piece of paper in his hands, reading off the contents that were written down for him to memorize. 

Councilman Chang was finally getting to Kai’s case, “We will now take statements from the public on 73-52 approving extended time for sheriff’s deputies to stand guard at the Jewish Community Center on Wildcliff Lane.” 

Kai stands up and walks towards the podium that faced every councilman sitting down. 

“First, and only, on the list to speak is Kai Anderson from 4318 Commodore Court.” Chang finished and signaled Kai to commence his speech. 

Kai proudly faces all eight councilmen before him. “My fellow Americans. What do humans love the most? To what do we give our highest value? Is it family, friends, our homes, money, notoriety? No. Above all, humans love fear. The fear that overtime we have homed and polished and built up, brick by brick, until it stands before us everyday, as tall as the Trump tower. How do I know we love fear more than our children? Because we are willing to ruin their lives and service of some irrational fear of losing them.” Kai turns to his left, “No, Billy, you can’t walk to school today. What if somebody kidnaps you?” Then he turns to his right and uses a Southern accent, “Clara-Belle, don’t listen to rap music, you might get bad ideas about yourself.” He smiles and returns to his regular voice. “Everyday, we are choosing fear over freedom. Freedom of movement, freedom of congregation, freedom of thought…” 

Councilman Chang cuts Kai off, “I’m sorry, I’m not seeing what this has to do with the motion.” 

Kai stares at the stupidity of the man in front of him. “Because you don’t see anything. None of you do. Fear is currency, it has value. We don’t need more cops, we need less. We don’t need to protect the Jewish Community Center, we need to let them blow it up!” 

“Order!” Councilman Chang shouts. 

“I’m trying to help you, don’t you see? They want to be scared, they yearn to be so scared, that they don’t have to think anymore, that they don’t have to want for anything anymore. Fear will release them from their desires, and their ambitions, and their bullshit needs! And they will come running to us like children in a feverish nightmare and the chosen few who are not afraid of the seas, and the heights, and the beasts of the world will return at the head of the evolutionary table to shepherd the weak into the chosen promise land of truth and freedom.” 

“Okay. Okay let me get this straight.” Councilman Chang adjusts his seating position, “You want us to just let chaos reign in our community, so that everyone gets so scared that they’ll… what give us some sort of unlimited power to protect them?” Everyone started to laugh. 

Kai remains silent and looks at every ignorant person sitting in front of him and looks down at his mike. “Haven’t you been watching what’s going on in the world? I’m just telling you what’s happening man.” 

“Mm hmm, young man, I appreciate that a lot of you 4chan guys feel empowered to join the rest of us in civil society, now that Papa Bear Trump is telling you, it’s okay.” Councilman Chang leans forward. “But let me send you a message, this is a blip. A temporary intifada, I know it feels good to have your worst instincts validated, but don’t be fooled. Use this opportunity now that you’re out of your parents’ basement to meet a few people that aren’t like you. You are afraid, we’re not.” 

Kai stared at Councilman Chang with hate and rage. 

“And with no one else to speak. Let’s vote on 73-52, those in favor.” Councilman Chang looked at his colleagues. Everyone raised their hands. “Opposed.” No one lifted their hand. “Motion passes. On to the next order of business.” 

Kai started to walk away, feeling humiliated and mad. He began to button up his suit and muttered a few silent words. 

Councilman Chang heard the noise escaping Kai’s lips. “What was that?” 

Kai turned around, “I said there is nothing more dangerous in this world than a humiliated man.” Kai finished buttoning up his suit and walked out of the courtroom. 

  
  
………………. 

  
  
Kai went back to his house to change and went to The Butchery Shop on Main. He changed into a black long-sleeved shirt with a hunter green cardigan and a black beanie with black jeans. Kai was walking down the street and he saw Ally and Ivy leaving their shop and heading his way. He walks up to the two women, who seem to be arguing, and he throws his latte to Ally which managed to send a few splashes to Ivy. 

“Oh! Jesus Christ!” Ally looks at her ruined coat. 

Kai looked at Ally, “Sorry man. I tripped. You should have not been blocking the sidewalk.” 

Ally got pissed, “There was plenty of room to go around asshole!” 

Kai smiled at the two women and shook his head. “Enjoy your latte, bitch.” He walked away. “Have a nice day.” Kai was smiling as he walked away, knowing that Ivy must have been proud of letting him throw his latte to Ally. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked home. Along the way, he passed by Eva’s apartment. A part of him wanted to see her but another part told him to keep walking. He quickly left the city and made his way to his house. Kai entered his house and punched the door, “My time will come, my time will come, I’ll see Eva. Just be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter involves an intimate encounter with Kai and Eva ;) (It’s not smut hehe it’s only sweet encounters)


	6. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva receives bad news which causes her to get drunk which gets her into problems that Kai has to save her from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Forgive the long time no update but I got a bit distracted and shamelessly abandoned Kai, but I got my shit together and here’s the new chapter. Enjoy!

Eva was in her classroom talking about the different types of algae that existed in the ocean. Today, she wore a skin tight black dress that hugged her curves sensually and stopped at her knees. She completed her look with a pair of mahogany booties and her short black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. Eva looked very desirable and provocative. 

Everyone on campus secretly wanted to mount her on a table close by and give her the ride of her life. She rarely dressed up so flirtatiously but today was a rather important day. 

Eva continued on with her lesson when six of her students, four males and two females, wolf whistled at her. She turned around and faced her students, “Alright, alright. I get it. I know y’all want me but I’m not willing to go to jail for you guys.” Eva laughed. 

“Professor Wood, can you kindly explain to us, why you look so damn hot today?” 

Eva rolled her eyes, “Because, Nicole. Today, the principals of this university are randomly visiting classrooms and assessing each professor. From what I heard, they are all men, so, I decided to get all dolled up and make a damn good impression for them.” 

Her students continued wolf whistling at her, making Eva blush immediately. “Okay, okay. Thanks for the wonderful feedback on my outfit, now please, cooperate with me. Be the best students ever and behave accordingly.” She pressed both hands against her lips, making a prayer stance. “Please?” 

Every student in her class agreed to her request and acted as sweet angels. She went back to explaining the difference between red and green algae when the door to her classroom swung open. Eva tensed as she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around expecting to see a group of men taking their seats to assess her teaching methods but instead, she was faced with two officers. 

Eva continued talking until the two officers halted in front of her. “Hello, officers.” 

One of the officers answered her, “Hello. Are you Miss Eva Wood?” 

“Yes, I am. What’s this about officer? Is this a drug bust or something? Are my students suspected of carrying drugs?” She looked at her students. 

“No ma’am. We are here for another reason. My name is Officer Rogers and this is Officer Diaz.” Officer Rogers took out a photo and showed it to Eva. “Do you recognize this car?” 

Eva studied the photograph and recognized the car. “Yes. It’s my parents’ car. What happened to it? Was it stolen?” She worriedly questioned. 

Officer Rogers and Diaz looked at each other. “Miss, this car was in an accident at 6:55 am.” 

Eva gasped, “Oh my god! Who stole it? Have my parents been notified?” 

“Miss Wood. Your parents were in the accident. The impact of the crash was extreme and your parents died instantly. We are so sorry for your loss’.” Officer Diaz explained. 

Eva was paralyzed, the world stopped spinning, her reality began to crawl away from her conscious. Her parents were dead, they were gone, vanished from her life. She looked to the side and realized that she was still in her classroom. Eva straightened herself up and remained emotionless, “Thank you Officer Rogers and Officer Diaz.” 

“Have a good day.” With that, the officers left. 

Eva was frozen in place, she stayed quiet for three minutes and then directed her attention to her students. “Sorry about that. Let’s continue.” 

One of her students spoke up, “Professor Wood, don’t you want to go home. I mean, that’s pretty intense news. Maybe you should go and mourn for your parents. We’ll be fine, we could leave early.” 

Eva sadly stared at her students, “Thank you for that suggestion. I’m sorry if I seem… emotionless but I’m not sure how to take this. We’ll continue our class and after this, we’ll miss two to three classes. I’ll send everyone an email, notifying when we’ll resume classes. For now, please let’s continue. I can’t bear to leave right now.” 

Her students respected her wishes and everyone remained silent as she continued the lesson. Eva glanced at the clock and let her students know that it was time to leave. Almost every student made their way to their professor and expressed their apologies for Eva’s loss. After a long line of students expressing their sorrows, Eva sat down in her chair and stared into the abyss. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
**5 Hours Later**

  
  
Eva didn’t move from her seat, she remained seated, impassive, stoic, and broken. She had not perceived Peter walking in. 

“Eva? Eva? Hey Eva.” 

Eva looked up and saw Peter carrying a file of papers, a messenger bag over his shoulder, and his laptop. “Peter. What’s wrong?” 

Peter pushed up his glasses. “It’s basically time for us to leave. They’re about to close the campus.” 

“Oh okay. Sorry, I got distracted. I’ll start packing up.” She busied her hands by shoving everything in her bag. 

“Eva, are you okay?” Peter asked worriedly. 

Eva faced him, “I’m fine. Thanks for letting me know that’s its time to leave. I’ll see you later, Peter.” 

Peter smiled anxiously and waved Eva goodbye. Once Peter left her class, she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door. She quietly walked to her car and sat inside. Eva sat silently and placed her hands on the wheel as she closed her eyes. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Kai was in the kitchen rummaging through his fridge as he happily remembered how he had a few candidates in mind, who can be a great addition to his cult. He walked past the trash can and grunted when he saw that the garbage needed to be taken out. 

Kai fished out a hair tie from his back pocket and tied his long blue hair in a bun and proceeded to take out the trash. He opened the door and walked towards the trash bins and deposited the full trash bag inside. Kai began to walk back inside when a bright light caught his attention. They were headlights of a car, a car he recognized very well, that car belonged to… Eva. 

He hid behind the fence surrounding his house and watched the car roll down the road. The car entered inside the driveway that lead to Eva’s house. 

Kai tried to see Eva. “Why is she here?” 

Eva exited the car and looked up at the familiar house that she grew up in. She sadly glanced three houses down to see Kai’s house still standing there, so close to her yet so far. 

Kai managed to see her face and had the urge to run to her, hold her, feel her, but he stayed hidden. Then it hit Kai, her parents died in that crash today. Oh fuck. He forgot about that small detail, he felt so horrible that she had no one to shed her tears with. Kai waited for her to go inside and once she did, he jogged down to Eva’s house. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Eva’s hand trembled as she fidgeted with her key, she placed the key inside the keyhole and she unlocked the door. She benevolently pushed the door open and took a deep breath as she walked in. The house looked exactly the same, nothing changed since she left. Eva closed the door behind her and took in the stillness around her. The house seemed so empty, gloomy, depressing, and placid. The sound of her parents’ cheery voices were nonexistent. She explored every inch of the house, remembering the small moments that took place in each room. 

Then she found herself upstairs, she purposefully ignored her parents’ bedroom, she couldn’t face the room that belonged to her parents, at least not now. The only room left, was her bedroom, she paused at the entrance of her room. Eva slowly wrapped her hand around the doorknob and entered her room. Her eyes roamed over everything that belonged to her, she bit her lip as she realized that everything was untouched, her belongings remained exactly the way it was when she left. 

This room was bringing back so many memories, happy ones, sad ones, racy ones, just so many. She sat down on her bed and looked at all the objects that filled up her room. Eva closed her eyes as she suddenly felt anger boiling in her heart. She should have called her parents more, she shouldn’t have distanced herself away from them, she should have visited them whenever she could. The reality that Eva couldn’t even say goodbye to her parents was ripping her apart. 

For the first time, since she received the notice of her parents’ death, she broke down and cried. She felt angry and guilty, she grabbed anything that was in her reach and destroyed it. Eva threw everything that was on her desk, to the floor. She ripped the bed apart and broke her desk. Eva was screaming loudly as she ruined everything in her room. Once she couldn’t find anything else to break, she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and yelled bitterly. 

Kai was just outside her window and heard Eva throwing and smashing everything. Her scream was so hurtful and broken, he had to remain where he was and resisted the urge to run inside her house and hug her tightly, kiss her sweetly, comfort her, and whisper inside her ear, that everything will be alright. Instead, he remained hidden as he heard her choked sobs. 

Eva felt hot, too hot and she ran to her window and opened it all the way. She stuck her head out and breathed deeply, her tear stained face was red and filled with sadness. Eva looked down and remembered when Kai came over to her house and climbed up to reach her window. God, these memories hurt so much, why does it hurt so much. She softly whispered, “Where art thou Kai?” 

Kai heard the softness of her voice and balled his fists as he closed his eyes. The sound of her voice saying his name, god how he missed her voice. “I’m here. I’ve always been here.” He murmured tenderly. 

Eva looked back inside her destroyed room and decided to leave. She disappeared from the window and Kai sneakily made his way to the front of her house. He snuck into his car and waited for her to come out. 

She immediately ran into her car and drove away, never noticing that Kai trailed right behind her. 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
Eva drove into the city and spotted a bar, she grabbed money from her wallet and stuffed her keys in between her breasts. She was too lazy to take her bag, so she exited her car and went inside the bar. Eva unhappily made her way to the counter and sat down on a stool. 

An attractive woman approached her, “What’ll it be honey?” 

Eva face the bartender, “Vodka.” She croaked out miserably. 

The young lady smiled, “You got it.” 

  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

  
  
**2 Hours Later**

  
  
After many non-stop drinks, maybe 6, 10, 15, drinks or perhaps the whole bottle of Vodka was consumed. At this point, Eva didn’t know how much alcohol was in her system, all she knew was that she was extremely drunk and way beyond tipsy. She returned the empty bottle to the bartender and paid for her drinks. Eva clumsily made her way to the door and walked out into the street. She was so inebriated that she couldn’t stay upright, she kept leaning to the side and every step she took, resulted her stumbling to the ground or losing her balance completely. 

Eva kept walking down the street when she bumped into two men. “Whoops. Sorry sirs. My bad.” She pushed through them. 

One of them called after her, “Hey doll. Where you going?” 

Eva faced them, “Um.” She looked at her nonexistent watch. “Home.” 

The second man smiled menacingly. “No need to rush home. You look mighty fine to go home all by yourself. You need company?” 

Eva tried to keep her balance together. “Nope. Thanks for the offer but I’m great.” 

The two men laughed and began to advance on her, “She’s easy and no one is around.” One of them whispered to the other. 

Eva heard those words and began to walk faster when the two men grabbed her and shoved her into an alley. She screamed, she tried to escape the grasp of these vile men but she was so intoxicated that her efforts in escaping this situation resulted into ungraceful actions that ceased to improve her situation. 

One of the men covered her mouth and muffled her screams as the other man lifted a blade towards her throat, “Don’t scream or it’ll be harder for you to take us both inside your pretty little cunt.” He darkly commented. 

Eva felt tears brimming at the edge of her eyes, she nodded and waited for the two men to do whatever they wanted to do to her. They both began to lift her dress when suddenly a voice halted their movements. 

“Let her go.” 

They both faced a tall man hidden underneath his hoodie. “Who the fuck are you?!” One of them shouted. 

“Let her go.” 

One of them pointed the blade towards the stranger, “Or what white boy.” 

The young man tensed, “I’m going to ask you both one more time. Let. Her. Go.” 

The man with the blade faced his friend and laughed. “Sorry buddy but she’s ours. Go find another bitch for yourself.” 

The hooded figure lifted a wooden panel from the floor and swung it across the man’s face, leaving him unconscious and bleeding. The man holding Eva released her, her unbalanced form helped her fall onto the floor. There were faint grunts, punches, bodies struggling against each other, and suddenly, muteness. 

Eva tried to get up but she felt so lightheaded that instead, she hit the floor again. 

“Hey. Hey. Are you okay? Hey. Can you hear me?” 

Eva focused on the man that saved her life, she tried to see his face but it was covered by the hoodie. “Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” 

The man lifted her up, Eva tried to stand still but she stumbled forward, the man gripped her tightly but her sudden fall caused her to push the man a bit and his hood fell backwards, exposing his face. 

Eva looked into the man’s eyes. “Oh no. Kai. No. It can’t be you.” 

Kai held her closer and tried to stop himself from kissing her or agreeing that it was him. She’s pretty drunk, so she won’t remember anything, but for safe purposes he had to play someone else. “Who?” 

Eva exhaled and felt horrible. “I’m so sorry, you probably must be some sweet guy who is not related to Kai at all. I’m so wasted that all I see is Kai’s face on yours. You look so much like him except his hair is dark brown and shorter, not long and blue. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” She stood up and released him. “Thank you again for what you did. Really sweet. Thanks.” Eva ineptly began to walk away. 

“Hey, you aren’t in any condition to walk alone, especially since you’re drunk. Do you need a ride home?” Kai asked worriedly. 

Eva faced the stranger. “I have my car. I can drive home. I’m not that dru – oops.” She fell to the side and slammed against the wall. Eva began to giggle, “Hello wall. Nice to meet you.” 

“Um, miss, I’ll take you home. What’s your name?” 

Eva extended her hand, “Eva. Hehe. Eva. So funny. Like when Wall-E is trying to say that one robot’s name. What’s her name? Evvvvvvaaaaaa.” She said robotically and snorted ridiculously. 

Kai couldn’t help but laugh, “Nice to meet you, Eva. Come on, I’ll take you home. Your apartment is just a few miles away.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and swung her arm around his neck. 

Eva faced the man in confusion. “How do you know where I live?” 

Kai immediately stiffened and looked at her. “You told me, remember?” 

She leaned her head against his neck, “I did. Oh lord, I’m so drunk that I’m forgetting shit. Sorry about that Gregory.” 

“Huh?” 

“Isn’t that your name, Gregory?” 

Kai continued leading Eva to her car, “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just forgot.” 

Eva chuckled sadly, “You sound just like him. Your voices are alike. I’m sorry, ignore my dumb comments.” 

Kai wanted to hear her talk about him, just a little more. “You mean this guy, Kai?” 

Eva shook her head. “Yup yup.” 

Kai and Eva arrived at her car, “Do you have the keys?” 

Eva pointed at her boobs, “Search all you want.” 

Kai became flushed, “Um, can you reach them. I don’t want to violate you.” 

“Your sweet. One moment, Andrew.” She chuckled. 

Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the name changes he’s receiving. He looked away as Eva began to look in between her breasts and retrieved the keys. 

“Here we go.” She handed the keys to Kai. 

Kai grabbed the keys and gently released her, “Stay here. I’ll just go around, unlock the car and open the door.” 

Eva leaned against her car and pressed her cheek against the vehicle. Kai rushed to the left side of the car and opened the door, he pressed a button that unlocked every door in the car. He circled around the vehicle and pulled Eva away from the car and opened the door for her. Kai slowly entered her in the vehicle and tried to make her as comfy as possible. Once she was seated properly, he closed the door for her and went on the other side to the driver’s seat. 

Eva looked inside the car and her hands fumbled with the bottom of her seat, when she pulled something and her seat fell back. “Woah! Timber! Haha.” She stayed lying down, not even thinking of sitting up. 

Kai entered the vehicle and went to put on his seatbelt when he noticed Eva laying back on her seat. “Oh my god! Eva, are you okay.” 

Eva laughed, “Yes, Patrick. Don’t worry I’m okay. I’ll just stay here laying down.” 

Kai nodded and began to turn on the car as he drove back to Eva’s apartment. The drive back was quiet but Kai had been dying to ask Eva a question. “Eva?” 

“Mm.” 

Kai began to fidget in his seat, “Who’s this Kai you keep talking about?” He asked innocently. 

“Oh, Kai. He’s quite a story but it’s a simple tale.” 

Kai felt sadness taking over him, “Is it a good or bad tale?” 

Eva inhaled grimly, “He’s just this guy I know. A simple guy who I used to love.” 

Kai kept driving calmly but his heart was breaking at the words leaving Eva’s mouth. Used to love me. “You don’t love him anymore?” He questioned sorrowfully. 

Eva’s voice cracked, “I don’t know. My brain tells me to let him go but my heart yearns for him. As much as I hate admitting it, I still love him.” 

Kai smiled widely, I still have a chance, he remained serene as he continued driving. After a few minutes, they arrived at her apartment. He turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt as he gently nudged Eva. “Eva. Eva. We’re here.” 

Eva didn’t move, Kai frowned and exited the car. He opened the door and grabbed her arms, pulling her up, making sure he doesn’t bonk her head against the roof of the car. Kai managed to keep her upright and cautiously pulled her legs out of the car. He closed the door behind him and struggled to get Eva up the stairs. Kai leaned her against the wall as he fished out his own key to her building and opened the front door. Eva couldn’t keep her balance and leaned forward, she smushed her face against Kai’s back. Kai froze and wondered how he would get her to stand straight, he couldn’t figure out a safe way to hold her, so he slowly turned himself around and clung onto her waist. He held her in his arms and decided to carry her, he bent down to grab her legs and hoisted her up, letting her body rest on his shoulder. 

Her butt was next to his face and he ignored the temptation to caress her bottom. Instead, he entered the building and went up the elevator. He reached the correct floor and walked to Eva’s door, he pushed the key inside the keyhole and entered her apartment. Kai walked straight to her bedroom and delicately laid her on the mattress. 

Eva mumbled and sat up, “Bill, where are we? Are we at Disneyland already?” 

“No. We’re here in your apartment. You’re safe now, so I’ll just leave you be.” 

“Thank you for- “She didn’t finish her sentence for she covered her mouth and unattractively ran into the bathroom. 

Kai was concerned and confused until he heard her puking out her guts. He stood awkwardly in her bedroom and decided it was best to leave when he heard faint sobs coming from the restroom. The sound of the toilet being flushed drowned Eva’s cries for a bit but as Kai got closer to the bathroom, he opened the door. Kai felt his heart breaking at the sight in front of him, he saw Eva hunched over the toilet, her head on her hand and the unmistakable misty tears pouring out of her eyes. 

Kai crouched beside her, “Eva. Eva, what’s wrong?” 

“I feel so guilty. My parents are dead. They’re gone. I didn’t talk to them anymore, since I left. I couldn’t even say goodbye. It’s my fault that they died, if I was with them, I could have prevented this. But of course, even if I was or wasn’t with them, they would’ve still crashed. I’m so stupid. I hate myself.” Eva sobbed even more, clutching the toilet for some support. 

Kai wanted to hug her, console her, but he couldn’t. “Hey. It’s not your fault for what happened. At least you had your time with them. I’m sure you regret those times that you missed with them, but wherever they are now, they know that you loved them. The pain will stay with you but eventually that pain will fade. I promise that things will get better.” He gently removed the strand of hair from her face. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Kai lifted her from the floor and helped her brush her teeth. Once they accomplished that, he led her to the bed and laid her down while he went to her drawer and rustled through her pajamas. Kai found a polka dot pajama bottom and a black T-shirt. “Eva? Can you change by yourself or do you need help?” 

Eva kicked off her booties, “I need help.” 

Kai swallowed his saliva and nodded. First, he lifted the bottom half of Eva’s dress up to her waist, then he helped Eva place her legs inside her pajama pants and lifted them up to rest on her hips. Kai asked her to stand and he helped her up. “I’ll lift off your dress and unclip your bra, but I won’t look. I promise.” 

Eva stared into his soothing brown eyes and smiled at his request. 

Kai lifted her dress up and tossed it onto a chair close by and looked at the wall in front of him as he unclipped her bra. He removed the garment from her chest and sneakily stole a glance down, oh god. Kai stared at those breasts that were once in his hands and in his mouth. Eva caught him staring at her breasts. “Okay, I looked.” He shyly admitted and slipped on the T-shirt for her. 

Eva chuckled at his honesty and felt herself lying back into the mattress. Kai tucked her underneath the covers, “Good night, Eva.” He patted her hand. 

Kai proceed to walk away when he felt a tug on his hand. He turned around and saw Eva clinging onto his hand, “Please. Don’t leave, Kai. Stay here. I don’t want to lose you again.” Eva begged sadly. 

Kai intertwined their fingers, he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or if it was Eva really begging him to stay. He wasn’t sure but he was positive that she won’t remember anything in the morning. “Okay. I’ll stay here for a bit but I’ll have to leave soon.” 

“Please don’t leave me, Kai. I’ve missed you so much. It hurts so much that you’re not near me. Please, pretty please. Stay.” 

Kai caressed her face, “I’ll always be here. Soon, we’ll be together. But not now, we’ll see each other again. We’ll find each other properly, the way I want us to see each other. I promise.” He sweetly delivered a kiss to the back of her hand. 

Eva smiled and closed her eyes, as she felt a warm hand holding hers, never knowing that she’ll forget everything. She’ll forget about Kai being with her but soon she’ll see Kai again. 

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finally involve Eva and Kai seeing each other. The events that follow the next chapter will be taken from the show.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Kai finally see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> So, this chapter will involve a scene from the show which includes Kai. When reading that particular scene, please keep in mind that all the words dealing with this scene is taken straight from the show. Please don’t think I’m a mean person or racist, so pretty please don’t be offended. 
> 
> Also, sorry if there are missing accents for the words in Spanish, my Spanish isn’t the best. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Morning arrived along with an unbearable ticking sound. Eva’s alarm was ticking loudly, it was probably the most horrible sound to her ears. She groaned annoyingly and clumsily silenced her alarm. Eva sat up too quickly which was a choice she rather much regretted. Her head was spinning in circles, the soft noises surrounding her apartment was like a jackhammer breaking into the ground. Eva was experiencing a terrible headache, she’s never had that much to drink in her life and now she understood why she stayed away from alcohol. 

She swung her legs off the bed when she felt the urge to vomit, as quick as a flash, she ran to the bathroom and puked out her guts. Once she spewed the undesirable contents from her stomach, she flushed the toilet and hauled herself up. Eva looked into the mirror and lord did she look like shit. She hunched over the sink when her phone went off, the unusually loud American Horror Story ringtone was murdering her ears and increasing her headache. 

Eva covered her ears and went to find her phone. Without looking who it was, she answered. “Hello?” 

“Eva. Are you okay? Where are you?” 

Eva was confused as heck. “Who the hell is this?” 

“Peter.” 

It took Eva a minute to realize who she was talking too. “Oh. Peter. I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize your voice.” 

“It’s okay, I know what happened. I ran into one of your students and she told me about the incident with your parents. I’m so sorry.” 

Eva didn’t even remember that certain detail until Peter mentioned it. She slid down to the floor and leaned her head against the wall. “Oh, that. Yeah. Thank you.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

Eva looked at her clock, “Peter, would you mind if you came with me to my parents’ funeral. I don’t think I can go through it alone.” 

Peter quickly looked at his schedule. “Well, I have a few classes but I can meet you there. Just send me the address and I’ll be there. What time is the funeral starting?” 

“Probably in the afternoon.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you there then.” 

Eva sadly smiled, “Thank you, Peter.” With that, she cut the call and prepared the arrangements for her parents’ funeral. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Eva managed to fix her parents’ funeral in the short time given to her, everything was set and the funeral would take place around 4 pm. Time went by at an excruciatingly slow pace, next thing Eva knew, she was at the cemetery along with friends who knew her parents and distant family members. There weren’t many people at her parents’ funeral but Eva didn’t care. 

She was dressed in a black blouse, midnight colored sailor pants, jet black pointed toe pumps, and lastly a black fedora hat with a veil. Eva was thankful for the veil, for it could cover her sadness a bit. She brought four roses, two for her mother and two for her father, Eva approached the already buried coffins and placed the roses on the patch of dirt covering her parents’ caskets. Once she delivered her roses, the funeral began. 

Eva wasn’t paying attention to the priest or to the holy words that were spilling from his lips. Everything around Eva was muted, all she heard was silence, nothing more. She was numb, emotions were nonexistent to her heart, Eva felt like a robot which is why, she hasn’t shed any tears yet. 

The priest ended his speech and his prayer to the deceased couple and thanked every single person who arrived at the ceremony. Everyone began to leave, stopping next to Eva to express their sorrows and bestowed plenty of hugs to her sad form. Eva didn’t even pay attention to the people who were hugging and talking to her, all she felt was pairs and pairs of arms holding her, trying to make her feel better, but nothing could lessen the pain in her chest. 

She waited until every person left and came to rest on her knees, her tears still haven’t found their way to her eyes. Eva unhappily stared at the two coffins in front of her, she intertwined her gloved fingers and was left speechless. Nothing seemed to emit an emotion from Eva until the priest kindly placed his hand on her shoulder. Her tiny bubble burst and she faced the friendly man. 

“My dear girl, do not think of this as an ending rather as a new beginning. Your parents are watching you from above. Know that they loved you and no matter where you are, they will always protect you. Always remember that.” The priest smiled gently and left her alone. 

Those words brought Eva back to reality which caused her to finally, breakdown. She curled into a small ball and sobbed loudly as she dug her fingers into the soil that covered her parents’ coffins. 

From afar, Kai was sharply dressed in a black suit. He watched as Eva broke down and, in that moment, he didn’t want to wait anymore, he wanted to hold her, he needed to hold her. With a confident stride, he walked towards her when someone beat him to the punch. 

It was Peter. Of fucking course!

Peter rushed towards Eva and fell to his knees as he hugged her tightly. “It’s okay Eva. I’m here.” 

Eva hugged her friend. “Oh, Peter. I can’t believe this. It hurts so much.” She gripped onto his shoulders as her tears soaked through his suit. “Why does it hurt so much?” Peter engulfed her in his arms and quietly whispered sweet words to her. 

Kai was furious, it should be him who should be holding her, not Peter. Eva was his, not Peter’s. She was the love of his life, not Peter’s. He was the one who was supposed to feel her tears spilling onto his suit. Peter had no right to touch Eva, for all he knew, he had all the right to slit Peter’s throat and dump that idiot’s body into a pit of fire. The blue haired man had big plans for Peter but sadly it was still too early to deliver Peter’s fate. As much as Kai hated it, he had to endure Peter’s presence and witness the disgusting displays of affection he gave to Eva. 

Kai took deep breaths and prevented himself from storming towards the two and beating the shit out of that four eyed asshole. 

Instead, he concentrated on the events that will take place tonight, he had everything ready. Tonight, will turn out perfectly and he’ll have Eva. She’ll come to him, he knows she will. With an angry groan, Kai left, leaving behind his heart and his most detested enemy. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Peter stayed with Eva for the rest of the day, he took her out to eat and tried to cheer her up but it didn’t seem to work. 

Once Eva felt tired, she thanked Peter for his support and her friend drove her back to her apartment. She said her goodbyes and headed into her apartment, Eva fell onto her bed and decided to sleep away her pain. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
It was late at night when a truck was parking itself in a vacant parking lot, in the back of the truck there were a bunch of Hispanic men grouped together. Once the truck stopped, they all got off and headed towards another truck that contained their friends. These two groups of men were all so happy to see each other and they were probably going to go and enjoy a dinner somewhere. 

From the darkness, Kai appeared from the corner, singing at the top of his lungs, “La cucaracha, la cucaracha.” Kai began to hum the rest of the melody. 

He walked towards the group of men but kept a safe distance from them. Kai brought with him a backpack, he opened the backpack and began to toss many of its contents to the floor. With a delighted laugh, he found a small packet containing a condom. 

Kai resumed to singing as he ripped open the packet, extracting the condom. “La cucaracha, la cucaracha.” He blew into the condom and swiftly started to unzip his jeans. 

All the men were confused as to what this young man was doing. 

Kai kept humming and singing until he began to pee into the condom. “Oh.” The yellow liquid filled the empty condom and it stretched to a ridiculously long length, which caused Kai to laugh absurdly. 

Kai lifted the pee-filled condom in the air, “La cucaracha, la cucaracha.” He made a lewd gesture with his hips and spoke loudly, “You asshole wetbacks aren’t welcome here no more. Selling drugs and doing crimes.” Kai threw the condom to the group of men and it hit the ground, exploding and covering a few men with his pee. “Ho!!” 

Every man there became angry at the racist accusation and disgusting assault which caused them to charge towards Kai. One of the men shouted, “Puto muerto!” He came upon Kai. 

“Andele!” Kai stepped back to throw a punch but the man charging towards him tackled Kai to the ground. 

The group of men huddled around Kai and with no mercy, they began to deliver punches and kicks towards Kai’s body and face. Kai was being savagely beaten, he was coughing up blood and bruises were appearing all over his body. 

As this dilemma was taking place, someone from afar was recording the entire beating. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Eva woke up a few hours later, her vision a bit groggy but she lifted herself from her bed and headed into the living room. She didn’t even bother to change out of her clothes, being dressed in black was the closest resemblance she had to being depressed. Eva removed her fedora hat and sat down on the couch, she looked to the side and grabbed the remote control. She turned on the tv and of course, the only thing passing were the news. Eva had no intention of watching the news, she already experienced the loss of her parents, she didn’t need to hear about the deaths taking place in the world. So, she picked herself up and went to find a movie. 

“ **Breaking News:** Just a couple of minutes ago there was an attack on a young man by the name of Kai Anderson. He was mugged by a group of Hispanic men. There was no detail released as to why these men attacked Kai Anderson…” 

Eva heard the name Kai and she immediately ran towards the television. Instantly, the video that recorded the beating was being played on the tv but Eva only managed to see a mop of blue hair on the ground. 

The news lady continued talking, “Kai Anderson will be transported to the Hermann Area District Hospital for treatment. The police are still investigating this case…” 

Eva caught a glimpse of Kai’s face and her heart stopped. It’s him, it’s really him. The man of her life was hurt, she needed to be by his side, she needed to be with him. Without thinking properly, she grabbed her car keys and headed towards the hospital that housed Kai Anderson. 

  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

  
  
Eva ran towards the front desk located at the entrance of the hospital, “Where’s Kai Anderson?” She asked out of breath. 

The nurse was easily spooked. “I’m sorry.” 

Eva tried to regain her breath. “Is Kai Anderson here? He was recently brought here, he was mugged. I heard that he was being treated here.” 

The nurse did a quick search on the computer. “Ah yes. He’s on the second floor, would you like me to take you there?” 

“Yes, please.” 

The nurse led Eva to the second floor and brought her to the correct room. The young lady was about to open the door for Eva when she was abruptly stopped. 

“Wait!” Eva shouted. The nurse jumped at the sudden shout. “Oh sorry. Um, are you sure that this is the right room?” 

“Yes, miss.” 

Eva took a deep breath. “Great, just making sure.” She laughed nervously. “Thank you. I think I can take it from here.” 

The nurse smiled. “Alright, well good luck. He’s a bit feisty.” She walked away, leaving Eva in a puddle of nerves. 

Eva felt fidgety and sweaty, almost a year and three months have passed by and this will be the first time that she’ll be able to see Kai. She knocked on the door and waited, a nurse came out looking rather annoyed. “Yes?” 

“Is Kai here?” Eva’s voice cracked. 

The nurse looked back at Kai. “You have a visitor.” The young lady stepped aside and let Eva in. 

Kai was having an argument with the nurse, he wanted her to leave but his angry mood died off when he saw Eva walking in. Eva held her breath as she saw Kai, shirtless on a hospital bed. 

The nurse left the two alone. 

Kai was speechless, he has been preparing for this moment, he’s waited for it, he was ready but to his surprise, he was not ready at all. Seeing Eva like this in person, having her blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown orbs was surreal. This was much more different than seeing her from afar, this time she noticed him. 

“Eva.” He managed to croak out. 

Eva remained frozen… Kai, this was Kai. He changed so much. Eva remembered the image of Kai with brown short hair and not so muscled body but that image was obliterated from her head. Kai looked so… grown up, his hair grew longer and it was blue. His torso was muscled, his arms were defined and his pecks were fuller. Kai’s face seemed a bit thinner and tired. 

Eva took in Kai’s new image but then her eyes settled on his bruises and cuts. “Kai.” 

Her voice, the voice that he’s been wanting to hear, sure he’s heard her voice before like yesterday but this was different, she was talking to him, only him. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. You look different.” Kai managed to speak out. 

“Yeah, I changed a bit.” Her eyes never left his. “You changed as well.” 

They both remained silent. 

Kai couldn’t bear the silence between them, he wanted to say how much he loved her, how much he missed her, but the words that came out of his mouth were different. “It’s been a year and three months since you left.” 

Eva felt a huge weight on her heart. “Yeah.” 

Kai balled his fists, “Why did you leave?” He knew the answer to this question but he needed to hear her say the answer. 

Eva bit the inside of her cheek and didn’t fight back her tears. “You know why.” 

“No, I don’t.” Kai kept his cool. “I want you to tell me why you left.” 

Eva faced the door and exhaled loudly. “I left… because I couldn’t be here anymore.” She came closer. “I left because I couldn’t see you the same way anymore. The thought of seeing you everyday, scared the hell out of me.” 

Kai felt the pain searing in his veins, “You shouldn’t have left.” 

Tears were rolling down Eva’s cheeks. “Who are you to tell me that? Huh? Were you the one who was pushed to ground and humiliated? Were you the one who was being screamed at? Was it you, who had to hear that our relationship that just started, was now being ended? Cause if I remember correctly, the person who had to deal with all that… was me. Not you. Me.” 

Kai was losing his temper. “If only you knew why I did that!” 

Eva placed her hands on her hips. “Oh, there’s a reason. Tell me what fucking reason caused you to do that!” 

“I can’t tell you.” 

Eva couldn’t help but laugh at the answer given to her. “You can’t tell me.” She wiped her tears. “Maybe because there isn’t a reason. I think, that you meant those words, and maybe you grew tired of me in such a short time span.” 

Kai lifted himself but winced as he felt a sharp pain shooting up to his abdomens. “That’s not true. I love you.” 

Eva walked to the end of Kai’s bed. “I’m not so sure about that anymore.” 

“Don’t say that.” Kai growled. “Look, I know I fucked up and I know that I hurt you. I’m sorry for what I did. I-I, god, I’m so sorry.” 

Eva stared into Kai’s eyes, the need, no... the urge to go kiss him was growing. “Thanks.” 

Kai was confused. “That’s it.” 

“What?” 

“That’s all your going to say. Just thanks and that’s it.” 

Eva bit her lip, “What the fuck do you want me to say? Yes Kai, I forgive you for everything and even though a shit ton of time has passed by, we can just pretend that there isn’t any tension between us. Oh, and even after all this time, I still love you so fucking much and surprisingly, I’m willing to do anything for you. Is that what you want me to say?” 

Kai smiled. “That’s exactly what I want you to say.” He extended his hand, “Come here. Please.” Eva gathered her strength and approached Kai, she sat down by his side and met Kai’s gaze. Kai felt his heart rate increasing, “Can I touch you?” Eva nodded. 

Kai brought his hand to her cheek, Eva closed her eyes as she felt the touch on her skin. It’s been so long since she’s been touched by him. “Oh, Kai.” She came closer to Kai, resting her forehead against his. 

“I’m so sorry. Believe me when I say that I’m so sorry. Ever since you left, I was broken. I love you so much. I’ve missed you. I needed you.” Kai whispered. 

“Me too.” Kai leaned closer to capture Eva’s lips when she stopped him. “But first, tell me why you said those words to me.” 

Kai released her. “Tell you about what?” 

Eva sat back irritated, “Don’t play stupid with me. You know what I’m talking about. Tell me why?!” 

“I can’t tell you.” 

Eva got up, “Why?! Why can’t you tell me?” 

Kai studied her. “It’s not any of your concern.” 

“Oh, it’s not my concern. Bullshit! Kai, I will forgive you completely if you just tell me why. I need to know what caused you to say that to me.” 

Kai was getting irritated at the repetitive questions being thrown his way. “You really don’t need to know.” 

“What is this huge secret that you’re keeping from me? Kai please, tell me!” Eva shouted. 

Kai lost it completely, “No! Stop fucking asking me! I won’t tell you! Stop acting like an annoying brat!” 

Eva chuckled sarcastically. “I’m the brat here? Alright, well apparently, this visit was a fucking waste of my time.” 

“It probably was. Just go back where you came from. After all, you’re really good at leaving, aren’t you? Well, use that fucking skill to your advantage. Go on and run away from me like a fucking coward!” 

Eva felt like a knife went through her heart, killing her to pieces. Those words stung her deeply, which caused her to cry again. “You know Kai.” Her tears were welling up in her eyes. “I came here because I wanted to see you. And maybe get an answer from you, maybe even patch up our damaged relationship. But clearly, you’re not the Kai I once knew. You’re just someone who took his place, I don’t even recognize you anymore. Which hurts, because I remembered looking into those eyes and feeling… loved… now all I see is hate and anger.” Eva patted her face to eliminate the tears moistening her skin. “I shouldn’t have come here. Like you said, I’m good at leaving, so I guess I can do that now. Goodbye Kai.” She threw open the door and left. 

Kai wanted to slap the shit out of himself. Why did he say that? Why did he bring up this conversation? This wasn’t the way things were supposed to turn out. Their encounter was supposed to be perfect, the image of them forgiving each other and starting again. A new chance, a new life, not a new problem. “Eva! Wait! Eva! I’m sorry! Eva, come back!” 

Kai forced his bruised body to remove the blankets off him and chase after Eva, but three nurses came in, restraining him onto the bed. “Sir, please stay in bed.” 

“Get the fuck off me! Eva! Let me go!!” 

One of the nurses prepared a syringe needle with an anesthetic and injected the liquid into Kai’s body. Slowly, Kai felt himself losing control, sleep was taking over his brain. The urge to fight the nurses was fading away, his vision was becoming blurry. 

“Eva.” Kai muttered weakly as he fell back unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is a big meanie isn’t he? Boy needs to get it together!


End file.
